The Side Effect
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Its not normal for Byakuya to get drunk but he does just once and ends up a test subject for Mayuri who takes advantage. Alone in a newly discovered world, he realizes that a very serious side effect has occurred. He's a child! bya/kid
1. Chapter 1

**author's comments=bold letters**

**Dont know whats with me and crossover's lately but anyway...I decided to start another story since I wanted to get it out of my head though I will still be working on** _the misadventures of naruto and sosuke_**. The general summary of the story is that after an out of character drunken night Byakuya ends up a test subject for Mayuri who uses him to check out a "parallel world" that he discovered. Of course Byakuya doesnt go willingly but it happens all the same and the next thing he knows he's in an alley and looks like a twelve year old. So what happens from there? You'll have to read to find out. **

**WARNING: This story will contain yaoi ish (Byakuya/Kidd pairing) elements but it wont be anything serious since they are kids. Mostly just Death the Kidd crushing on Byakuya who remains oblivious. I wanted to do another yaoi because I didnt like my first one, didnt even finish it and will probably delete it. Learning from that one this will be less serious so if you dont mind it too much then continue on...**

Something bad was going to happen. Byakuya Kuchiki just knew it. He had gotten that feeling when he woke that morning on his lieutenant's living room floor. Byakuya remembered getting talked into one drink with Renji and his friends which turned into two then three…he stopped counting after that. He looked around and saw everyone else was sleep. Rangiku was snoring softly as was Shuuhei, Ikkaku was sprawled out on the couch which slightly annoyed Byakuya, shouldn't he have gotten the couch? He outranked him. Yumichika was sleeping on his side near the wall and Renji was stretched out on the floor not too far from him. Sake bottles were everywhere. The room smelled like alcohol. Byakuya could tell he was still slightly drunk and wondered what possessed him to drink like that. He stood on wobbly legs and managed to make it quietly out the house. Luckily it was the weekend so he didn't have to go into the division offices until much later. He stumbled down the street and hoped no one he knew would recognize him. Unfortunately that didn't happen. He could see Captain Kurotsuchi walking towards him with Nemu right behind him. He tried to appear that he was ok and hoped that Mayuri wouldn't want to talk. "Captain Kuchiki! Why are you up so early?" He said as he got closer. Byakuya's mind went into overdrive to think of a good lie.

"I like walking when everything is quiet and peaceful" He stated and prepared to keep on his way when he tripped. He would've fallen if Nemu hadn't caught him. She helped him stand up as Mayuri sniffed the air. He chuckled "You were drinking! Amazing, never thought I'd see the day". Byakuya tried to ignore him; he was already embarrassed enough as it was. "Thank you Nemu now if you will excuse me…" He tried walking away again but stumbled once more. He regained his balance quickly but Mayuri had seen it. "Now, now Captain Kuchiki. You are far too drunk to make it home like that. I have a lab close by. You can sleep it off there". Byakuya knew better than to accept an offer from the man but his words were true and on top of that he doubted if he could even shun po to get away. Taking him by the arm Mayuri guided him as they walked. He talked of different experiments and his research. He mentioned something about finding a parallel world but Byakuya wasn't paying attention. When they arrived at the lab Mayuri helped him sit in an empty chair while he went off to get something. Byakuya looked around. It didn't look out of the ordinary, just a regular lab. Papers were scattered here and there and there was a strange rectangular shaped machine on a table near by but other than that it looked fine. That didn't stop his instincts from telling him he needed to get out of there. Nemu sat next to him on the floor not saying anything. Mayuri finally returned with a glass of water and a couple of pills "This should help" he said as he handed them to Byakuya who took them quickly and mumbled thank you."I want you to do something for me Byakuya. You see in my research I've discovered another world, I mentioned it earlier but I have no test subject. I need Nemu here with me…"

"And you were wondering if I'd volunteer?" Byakuya finished for him. He stood on wobbly legs. That medicine didn't seem to be making him any better "I appreciate your help Captain Kurotsuchi but I have things I must do" He tried to leave but Mayuri pushed him back down into the chair "Who said you have a choice? Nemu change his clothes, he can't go into this new world smelling like an alcoholic". Immediately Byakuya felt himself being tugged this way and that and was faintly aware that his uniform had been removed in favor of sweat pants and a white tee shirt. "Cant go around wearing this either" Mayuri mumbled taking the hair piece out "All of your things will be waiting for you. All you have to do is report what you see into the specially designed watch that I made. You will be there no longer than a couple of hours, I just want to know what the world is like then we can go from there" He attached a plain looking black watch to Byakuya's wrist. "Why are you doing this Kurotsuchi? You know that you will be in trouble when it's discovered I'm missing" Byakuya mananaged to get out. Mayuri laughed "If it hadn't been you it would've been someone else. Simply put you were too weak to fight back and I desperately needed a test subject since I need Nemu here for something. I'm sure once you come back all I'll get is a reprimand, the research I do is too valuable for there to be any severe punishment. Now the pills I gave you should be taking effect soon, they will help rid you of your inebriated state" He grabbed the rectangular box that Byakuya had seen before. He pushed a button and a holographic globe popped up "This is the world you're going to. I've never done this before so be sure to report the side effects, if there are any" He placed the box near Byakuya and stepped back. There was a beeping noise as if the box was counting down. Mayuri waved as a devilish grin appeared on his face. The beeping slowed down and then there was a bright light. When the light dissipated Byakuya Kuchiki was gone but the box was still there. Mayuri frowned "Hmmmm…that wasn't supposed to happen". Meanwhile when the light was gone Byakuya found himself on the ground, in an alley. Standing he realized the pills had worked and he no longer felt drunk. He did have a bad headache. He took in the area. It wasn't much to see, just some trash cans mostly. The ground was wet from rain. He made a mental that he was going to do all in his power to kill Mayuri when he returned home. He was thinking of fun ways to do just that when he stopped at a large puddle. Staring back at him was the face of much younger boy. His eyes widened and he rushed out of the alley to a nearby shop window. He stared at himself and touched his face. The great Byakuya Kuchiki was a child! He let his head hit the glass in dismay. It must have been a side effect. He tried calling to Zenbonsakura but she didn't answer, yet another side effect. Byakuya remembered what he was like as a child, hot tempered, arrogant at times and not a very patient person. It had taken many years for him to change. He sighed and decided to immerse himself in self pity as he walked around the small town. He tapped on the watch, trying to get Mayuri but all he got was static. As he wondered around depressed he came across a little girl skipping. She stopped in front of him.

"Hi"

"Hi" He mumbled and started to walk around when she spoke some more.

"You don't look so good, wanna come home with me?" .Byakuya couldn't believe this little girl would ask that of a total stranger. He could be some serial killer. He told that girl just that. She simply shrugged and said "If you try to kill me Mifune will kill you first, so will you come home with me?" Who was Mifune he wondered but allowed the girl to take his hand and lead him away. "I'm Angela"

"Byakuya Kuchiki" His much younger voice answered. Angela smiled "That sounds like an aris...aristo.."

"Aristocratic?"

"Yeah! Your name sounds aristocratic" She hummed as she led him

"Where are we going?" He finally asked

"To find Mifune, he's waiting for me there!" she pointed to a man sitting in front of a small candy shop across the street. He wore jeans and a tshirt and carried a sword. His eyes widened slightly as they got nearer. Before he could say anything Angela ran over and hugged him "Mifune this is Byakuya Kuchiki, he's an ari…aristo..aero…"

"Aristocrat" Byakuya rolled his eyes

"Yeah! That! Can he stay with us?" Mifune looked from the girl to Byakuya who didn't like to be studied.

"It's not a big deal, I was just walking her over here"

"So you have some place to stay?" Mifune asked. Byakuya stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Not yet"

"Then come with us, I think An really likes you" He stood up. Byakuya wasn't sure what he should do, he felt he should go back to the same place he had appeared in, in case Mayuri was able to bring him back but at the same time he couldn't get in touch with him. "That bastard! I'll kill him when I get back"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll go with you guys" With his decision made the young captain's hand was once again taken by Angela, she giggled as she pulled him ahead. Mifune smiled and followed them.

Meanwhile back in Mayuri's lab sparks were flying from his little box. He was going over his notes while Nemu tried to stop the sparks from starting a fire. His machine wasn't supposed to do that. Where had he gone wrong? He was so immersed in his notes that he missed the knock on the door. Nemu heard it and when to see who it was. "Sir ummmm…someone's here to see you"

"Well tell them to go away, I need to figure this out"

"We need to talk Captain Kurotsuchi" A familiar voice said. He looked up to see Head Captain Yamamoto standing there and he didn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**bold=authors comments**

**this chapter isnt long and moves kind of fast but after this the chapters will be a little longer. i just felt it needed to move along in the beginning to get where i wanted the story to go.  
**

Byakuya had been with Mifune and Angela for at least a month. He had been depressed at first because he couldn't get in contact with Mayuri and it was looking more like he was stuck in this new world. He gradually warmed up to his new friends. Mifune had been very protective of Angela and he had now transferred that protectiveness to him. Byakuya had tried to explain how he wasn't from their world. An didn't care but Mifune listened. He even examined the watch to see if he could fix it. He couldn't but told Byakuya he could stay with them as long as he wanted. Byakuya was glad to see that where he was wasn't too much different from his own world except he kept hearing about some academy. When he had asked Mifune, the man shrugged and said he didn't know much about it. The group had settled into a large home on the outskirts of a city. No one dared to mess with them. Of course you had the occasional idiot who thought he could capture Angela. Byakuya didn't completely understand it but it had something to do with her being a witch. Mifune easily handled them though so he never worried about it. However it was on a cloudy day that Byakuya could sense something was going to happen. His instinct was usually right so he decided to go out and talk to Mifune who was sitting on the porch. At least he had been. When Byakuya got outside he saw a boy with spiky blue hair, who couldn't have been much older than himself, fighting Mifune. He watched in amazement as they battled. The boy was good. Byakuya was debating what he should do when he saw Mifune fall from a powerful blow. "Crap" He mumbled. He forgot about the danger and ran to his friend only Angela got there first. She tried hitting the boy and calling him names then when that didn't work she hit him with one of Mifune's swords then ran crying back to the bodyguard who pushed her behind him and offered his life for her own. "No don't!" Byakuya shouted stopping near them. The boy now stood with a young woman beside him. They looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Doesn't matter, just leave them alone"

"Like I'd kill a kid and her little bodyguard" He and his friend turned to go but Mifune stopped them.

"Wait" He then stood slowly "This is Byakuya, I want him to go with you"

"Absolutely not!" Said boy snapped.

"Sorry, I'm not taking any stragglers"

"Byakuya it isn't safe for you to be with us. I would send An too but she's a witch. It'll be better this way" Mifune said trying to reason with him. Byakuya had known on some level it was coming though the man had said he could stay with them. Mifune constantly worried that a bullet meant for him or An would one day kill him instead.

"Are you listening? I said no" the boy waved his hand in the air to get his attention.

"The kid is Black Star and that's his partner Tsubaki" Mifune ignored him. Tsubaki smiled and bowed slightly.

"I'm not leaving sorry" Byakuya crossed his arms. Angela started crying how she didn't want her aristocat (that's how she said it) to go.

"Please allow him to go" Mifune turned his gaze to Black Star. He fidgeted and looked away but finally mumbled "Sure". The man gave a sad smile "I'm sorry Byakuya but I know we'll see each other again". Before he could protest further he felt something hit him and he was out.

Byakuya hated his instincts. They were always right. When he woke he was lying in a bed. His first thought was the watch. He checked. It was still there. Then he remembered what happened. Bolting up he looked around. He was about to panic when he saw a girl sitting in a chair reading. She looked up when she heard him move "Relax, I'm Maka. You were brought here by Black Star and Tsubaki. How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess but I really need to find Mifune….wait did you say brought here?"

"Yes"

"He let them take me?" As the weeks had wore on he began feeling truly like his younger self, hot temper and all.

"He thought you'd be safer here and you will be. We'll enroll you in classes and everything if you want"

"I don't want to take classes! I want to get out of here!" He snapped jumping up and going for the door but Maka blocked his path.

"Calm down" This wasn't going how she had hoped. He was restrained thankfully by Sid while Nygus got him with a sedative. "Crap" He mumbled before falling limp.

~Some hours later~

Byakuya woke once more. He rubbed his eyes and once he remembered what happened he hit his forehead. He was completely like his younger self. There was no way had he been in his normal body would he have acted in such a disappointing way. Hoping that the Maka girl would still be around for him to apologize to he sat up but he wasn't in the same room. This room was around the same size but wasn't as clean. Clothes were everywhere as were an assortment of pictures displaying weapons. The air also had a strange smell to it. Byakuya thought the room was disgusting. He pushed the blankets back as the spiky haired boy from earlier came in followed by his female friend.

"You're awake! Its about time, the Great Black Star doesn't like having to share his room!"

"Yes we're both happy you're ok. You had us worried before" Tsubaki smiled

"I wish I could've been there, Sid-sensei said you had abnormal strength and he almost couldn't hold onto you"

"Look I appreciate this but all I want to do is apologize to Maka, I think that's her name, and leave" Byakuya pushed a strand of hair out of his eye. Tsubaki sighed dreamily while Black Star rolled his eyes.

"1. Mifune told us to take you, said you wouldn't be safe there. 2. You'll be staying with us now so get used to it though I wish we had let Maka and Soul take you. 3. Tsubaki and pretty much all the other girls who saw you being carried by Sid-sensei over here have a crush on you, just a warning" Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment while Byakuya tried to process the first two things Black Star had said. He knew Mifune had been worrying a lot lately, was that all about him? He had on more than one occasion tried to explain the dangers of living with them. An being a witch and all. Byakuya groaned and fell backwards on the bed. There was no way he was staying here.

"Sooooooo you wont be staying in my room, just throwing it out there" Black Star said while Byakuya remained silent.

"You can stay with me!" Tsubaki offered a little too eagerly.

"I'm leaving" He got off the bed and started to the door.

"Fine I'm not gonna stop you but think about it, where would you go? I'm gonna guess you don't have any family otherwise why would you be with a bodyguard and that kid?"

"I'm not from here! I was a captain of my own division and the head of a noble family-" He stopped short seeing the blank expression on Black Star's face. It was obvious he didn't believe him. Frustrated he sat down on the floor though he knew he'd regret it later. Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay with us now and we'll get it all figured out" He gave a nod. Tsubaki looked at Black Star who rolled his eyes. She guided him out of the room so Byakuya could have a little privacy. Once gone, he groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. That's when he heard a static like sound coming from the watch. He put it as close to his ear as he could. Now he could hear what sounded like a voice. He tapped on it then said "Hello?" Static. He tried again. "Hello?" This time a voice said something back.

"Ca….Kuch….." It was going in and out! He tried going to an open window, maybe it would get a better signal, from what he wasn't sure. "Captain Kuchiki?" Came the voice much clearer now. Byakuya recognized it.

"Mayuri, what took you so long?"

"Where is Captain Kuchiki? I will not speak with a child"

"It is me!" He growled into the watch "A side effect of your experiment turned me into a child and I can no longer hear Senbonzakura. I hope you're proud of yourself"

"Byakuya that's you? Amazing, you were turned into a boy" Mayuri gave a small laugh.

"I do not find it funny. When will I be going home?"

"Sorry, its just I never imagined in my wildest dreams. Oh well, I've been trying to reach you for some time now. What are your other side effects?"

"I think I'm becoming more and more like my childhood self. The kidos and other things I remember are what I knew when I was this age. My personality is even becoming more like it used to be"

"Ahhhh yes that famous Kuchiki temper that I only heard stories about"

"Mayuri I want to leave now!" Which caused the captain to laugh even more "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Byakuya snapped.

"Its just you sound like a little brat" He chuckled. "Anyway I'm trying to track you now but it is more difficult than I though….." His voice faded out.

"Mayuri!" Byakuya tapped the watch

"….so I…..different…..Head…..Yamamoto knows…angry…..but…." Static began again. Byakuya was leaning out the window, trying to get the signal back but it was too late. He was gone. Sadness and loneliness immediately came over him so much so that he didn't notice until it was too late that he was slipping out the window.

"Why me?" He shouted. Just as his feet were out they were grabbed by Black Star.

"If you really wanna escape you could've just asked"

"I wasn't, I slipped"

"Sure"

"Just pull me up!"

A couple of hours later they were all seated at the table, eating dinner that Tsubaki had prepared. It was Black Star's favorite, pizza and he was eating the majority of it. Byakuya had been sullen and quiet after falling earlier. He had barely touched his food. Tsubaki was nibbling on a slice but she kept passing worried glances to Byakuya. She thought he had been scared stiff by the fall. Black Star stopped abruptly from stuffing food into his mouth. He swallowed then cleared his throat. "I have good news Byakuya! I the Great Black Star have gotten you into the Academy!"

"What are you talking about?" He answered only mildly interested.

"The Shinigami Academy duh, Sid-sensei thought it'd be a good idea to enroll you. He said he saw plenty of potential when he had to restrain you. Aren't you happy? You'll get to be a tech like me. Well of course you wont be as good as me but you can try" Tsubaki rolled her eyes. Then turned to the other boy

"You can travel with us when we go to collect souls, you'll be able to see how to do it then I'm sure you'll find your own weapon partner" Byakuya shrugged. He didn't want to go to some silly school where kids trained to…. His eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

"You have weapons that are your partners?" Maybe they were zanpakuto, he had never heard of this before. Black Star gave a nod to Tsubaki who changed part of an arm into a short blade. Byakuya's eyes widened even more. Humans could turn into weapons! "Amazing" He whispered as he reached out to touch her. She felt like a real blade. "So then there are humans who wield these…weapons?"

"Yes" Tsubaki nodded "They go to the Academy so they can learn. Its every tech and weapon's goal to get enough evil souls so the weapon can change into a Death Scythe. Byakuya sat back once more in his seat. This was a lot to think about. He got up, thanked Tsubaki for dinner and walked back to his room.

"Where the hell is he going?" Black Star jumped up "That's my room!"

"Relax, we'll work something out tomorrow" She smiled. Having Byakuya around was definitely going change things.

That next morning found the three headed to the office to enroll Byakuya in his classes. Tsubaki had washed his clothes so he could wear them again. He was a little taller and thinner than Black Star so he couldn't wear any of his. When they had stepped outside a trunk full of the clothes Byakuya had accumulated with Mifune and An was on the doorstep. Of course they all looked around but there was no sign of the pair. Once they had gotten the trunk inside they were off to school. Had Byakuya's senses been as they once were he would've sensed Mifune watching from a building not too far away, he was gone as quickly as he had appeared. It didn't take long for Byakuya to get enrolled. Before he knew it he and Tsubaki were headed to his first class. Black Star had said something about using another weapon and wouldn't be in class. Byakuya hadn't cared though he wondered if it was really that simple to use another weapon. Tsubaki said the one he was using was that girl that he had scared yesterday, Maka, her partner Soul. Apparently he and Black Star were friends so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. As they walked to their seats he apologized to Maka for how he had treated her. Before she could reply their teacher interrupted.

"And who are you boy that all the other girls keep starring dreamily at?" Byakuya turned to see a man in a lab coat and with a giant screw in his head. Was this a joke? He raised an eyebrow but gave no answer. The man narrowed his eyes. Tsubaki elbowed Byakuya and hissed "That's Dr. Stein, acknowledge him!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki" He said. Dr. Stein nodded

"I wasn't told about you but that's ok. I'm sure you'll fit in" As he continued talking Byakuya zoned out. How could he get the watch fixed? Maybe someone around the school would be able to help him. He also found the whole thing interesting, humans that could turn into weapons. He was so lost in his musings that he missed when Tsubaki and Maka got up. She poked him.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Black Star and Soul got into a fight, Dr. Stein said you could learn something. Lets go" The three followed their teacher outside where the two were fighting with a dark haired boy who had a pair of guns that he held the wrong way. Byakuya was astonished. Not just with the boy's fighting ability but also that the guns were his partners. Dr. Stein explained that the boy, Death the Kidd, was the son of the school's founder. Byakuya stayed silent as he watched while Dr. Stein talked with Maka and Tsubaki, though he did find Byakuya interesting and wanted to keep an eye on him. The fight was going bad for Black Star and Soul. Kidd's guns had turned into cannon like attachments on his arms and he was preparing to fire. Despite being in this body for awhile now Byakuya could still faintly sense Kidd's spiritual pressure and it was amazing for someone his age. After the blast Black Star and Soul were left unconscious on the ground. Kidd smiled in triumph, turned to see Byakuya and he froze. Kidd had never seen anyone so symmetrical and beautiful. He ignored the Thompson sisters calling for him. Nothing mattered except the lovely creature he couldn't take his eyes off of. Byakuya turned away, this guy was weird to him.

"I wonder why he's staring?" Maka whispered to Tsubaki. She never got an answer because Kidd passed out. After the initial surprise she said Black Star had done something on his last attack. Byakuya wasn't listening though, it was faint but he could sense Senbonzakura. He was racing away before anyone could question him.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's notes=bold**

"I feel terrible for what's happened to Soul" Maka was saying. Byakuya was walking with her to the board where she was going to pick out an assignment for herself and Soul when he got better. Byakuya simply nodded but said nothing. Soul had been injured when he and Maka went to investigate a disturbance at a church. They had been rescued by Maka's father and Professor Stein and now Soul was in the infirmary. Byakuya had visited him a few times but he didn't really make things better, especially since a few weeks ago he had been sensing Senbonzakura but the faint energy would disappear before he could locate it. Of course it had left him annoyed and on edge. He had been losing his temper more than usual lately. Just the other night he and Black Star had gotten into a wrestling match that destroyed a table. Luckily it had been at home. The two quickly got over it and had gone back to what they were doing before the fight, which was arm wrestling. Tsubaki said they fought like siblings, not that Byakuya knew what that was like seeing how he'd been an only child. "This one looks interesting" Maka mumbled as she pulled a paper from the board. "Maka it's not your fault and I'm sure he'll be okay. Soul is a strong person" He told her. She stopped looking at the board and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks" she told him. Byakuya simply smiled and was going to say more when Sid-sensei walked up.

"How are you two today? Byakuya have you been working on finding yourself a partner?"

"Kinda"

"Come on kid! You've been here long enough that you can start your search. Get to it! Anyway I'll see you guys later…and if you see Black Star tell him that library better be spotless"

"Library?" The two asked at the same time. Both knew that was the last place he'd go willingly.

"Yep, he didn't do too well in his extra credit assignments so he's cleaning it up" Another teacher called to him down the hall "Gotta go"

"I guess we could make sure he's started" Maka said

"After we get some food. I'm sooo hungry" On cue Byakuya's stomach growled. Maka giggled

"Hey look there's Kid, he can do it for us" She pointed. Sure enough Death the Kid was walking towards them. After the whole incident with Black Star he had taken some time off from school and had just started back. He and Black Star had some kind of rivalry going. "Hey Kid want to do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you check on Black Star? He's cleaning up the library"

"Yeah, I was headed there anyway" He looked at Byakuya who was trying to figure out how he got mud on his jeans. "Hi Byakuya" Kidd said quietly. He glanced up from his inspection.

"Hi" He mumbled before continuing on what he was doing. Maka tried to hide her smile. It had become obvious to her and Tsubaki that Kidd had a crush on the other boy but Byakuya was extremely oblivious. She mouthed 'Ask him' to Kid. The Thompson sisters had told her of Kidd's plan to invite Byakuya over but he was too nervous. Maka thought now would be a good time since he might not get the chance again. He cleared his throat.

"Uhhhh…Byakuya I was wondering if…m-maybe you'dwanttocomeovertonight!" He rushed the last part out. Maka smacked her forehead. Byakuya stopped his inspection and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Would you like to come over and have dinner with me and the girls tonight?" Kid said a little calmer. Byakuya's frown turned into a smile which caused Kidd's heart to skip a beat. Most everyone agreed that he had a beautiful smile. It was something he had been told many times as a child but of course as the years went on in Soul Society he stopped smiling altogether.

"Sure, then I can finish my chess game with Liz" Kidd didn't care what the reason was, Byakuya had said yes! He calmed himself down.

"Okay. My house at eight then" He blushed slightly "Bye Maka, I'll see you later Byakuya" He hurried away.

"He is one weird kid" Byakuya said when he was some distance away. Maka rolled her eyes. She had no idea on how it could be more obvious about Kid's crush. Together they walked down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening found Byakuya was headed to Kid's home. He had just come from visiting Soul. He was starving and was more focused on his stomach than on paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until ten minutes into his walk that he noticed someone was following him. He stopped to look around but couldn't see anyone. He tried sensing their soul which is what Maka had been trying to teach him but he wasn't very good at it yet so that didn't work. He tried walking once more and still got the sense he was being followed. Growing frustrated he balled his hands into fists and punched the building next him "Cut this crap out! Show yourself!". Instantly someone jumped down from the roof of a building.

"Nice punch" He said referring to the fact that Byakuya had cracked the wall "I didn't realize you had that much strength"

"Mifune!" His anger melted away as he hugged the older man. Mifune ruffled his hair "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away.

"I check up on you from time to time. I couldn't just let you leave and not make sure you were okay"

"You dropped off the clothes when I first got here didn't you?" Heasked "Where's An?"

"So many questions. Yes I dropped your clothes off and An is in a candy store. I couldn't keep her away from it. She asks about you all the time. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet"

"Come on then, we'll get her then grab some food" Mifune put an arm around Byakuya as he guided him down the street. Meanwhile in Kid's home he sat at a table watching the food he had made get cold. "Maybe everything wasn't symmetrical enough. What if he saw through a window how horribly unsymmetrical the dinner was and left? These bowls aren't even the same size!" Kid was starting to freak out. Patty crossed her arms while Liz tried to calm him down. He had worked for hours making sure everything was perfect and in place. He had even called Tsubaki to find out about Byakuya's favorite foods. In fact it was all he had worked on after he and Black Star had come back from talking to the sword Excaliber, which according to Kidd had been a wasted trip. Patty was pissed off. She could tell Kid was heartbroken. She was definitely going to get show how she felt next time she saw Byakuya.

* * *

"You dumbass!" Patty's fist collided with Byakuya's face. " He worked on that for hours and you never showed up! You could've at least called!" Byakuya was shocked, in fact the small group of kids in the hall all were. It had started off quiet enough. He had been happy from seeing Mifune and An. They had gone out to eat then Mifune treated them to ice cream but the entire time he kept feeling like he had forgotten something. It wasn't until Patty punched him the next morning before the first class that he remembered. His eyes widened.

"Who the hell cares? So he found something else to do? Kidd will get over it" Black Star came to his friend's defense.

"You don't understand Black Star" Maka shook her head. Tsubaki sighed.

"Don't understand what? All he did was cook some food"

"It's okay " Byakuya felt terrible. He couldn't believe he had forgotten "I didn't think he'd do all that" Just as he finished Kid came walking up. He took in how upset Liz was and how Patty was glaring at Byakuya.

"What's going on?" He asked. As soon as he heard him Byakuya turned his attention to him.

"I apologize Kid for last night. I honestly did forget, I got distracted on my way there and shouldn't have"

"It's not a big deal" He shrugged though he didn't mean it.

"Yeah it is, when I tell someone I'll do something then I mean it. I said I was coming over to eat with you guys last night and I didn't. I wanna make it up to you. Tonight you come over to our house and I'll cook for you"

"Really? I mean are you sure?"

"What? You never offer to cook for me!" Black Star stated. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure" Byakuya said

"Okay that's fine" Kidd answered trying to play it cool. Byakuya smiled causing the other boy to blush. The girls clapped and pulled Kid away to congratulate him. Black Star scratched his head " I don't get it" He whispered to Byakuya. "I don't get it either but I guess the little things make him happy" he answered back. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Soul was released from the infirmary and they celebrated by skipping a class, in fact the week was going well until it got to Thursday. Up to this point Byakuya had managed to get by without a weapon but as the days went on it became apparent that he'd need one. It wasn't as if no one wanted to be his weapon partner. He got requests everyday but he wanted none of them. He still held out hope that Senbonzakura was out there somewhere. Dr. Stein was getting impatient with him, he thought Byakuya was being stuck up. He gathered the class outside for a demonstration. He had asked his old partner, Death Scythe, to help him out. Of course he wouldn't willingly so after much prodding (threatening and scaring) he finally agreed. "This will be a demonstration today. I want all of you to see how a meister and the weapon are supposed to work together" Death Scythe changed into his weapon form after he couldn't get Maka's attention. "Byakuya come out here" The class whispered excitedly while the called out student huffed. "You need a weapon" Dr. Stein stated.

"No I don't" He answered.

"In order to go any further here yes you do. Byakuya Kuchiki choose a weapon"

"I said no" There was a tense silence as the students watched to see what would happen. No one talked to Dr. Stein like that. There was no warning. One minute Dr. Stein was standing there the next he was attacking Byakuya who managed to dodge the first attack.

"Byakuya quit being stubborn!" Maka shouted. Black Star couldn't believe how fast his friend moved while Soul was debating whether or not he should stop the fight. Kid had to clasp his hands behind him in order to stop himself from grabbing Liz and Patty to shoot their teacher. Byakuya was ducking and dodging most of the attacks. He had a few cuts but nothing serious.

"All right I'm done practicing" Dr. Stein said causing the students to panic.

"We have to do something" Soul started to walk out but Black Star grabbed him.

"In case you haven't noticed Byakuya can handle himself fine"

"It's true, I've never seen anyone move like that" Kidd added.

"So we just watch while our friend gets attacked for no reason?" Soul yanked his arm away.

"Dr. Stein knows what he's doing" Patty said "Besides if it gets too serious I think Maka's dad will put an end to it"

"He might not need to" Tsubaki mumbled. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight. Byakuya was managing to hold his own though he didn't have a weapon. He flipped out of the way from a deadly swing then quickly countered with a kick that Dr. Stein blocked. "I'll admit that your hand to hand skills are good but you'll need more than that if you intend to last here" He quickly hit Byakuya with the handle causing the boy to stagger backwards then went in for another blow but it was stopped by a girl who had changed her arm into a blade. There was a collective gasp. Her hair was cut short with it being slightly longer on the right side and covering that eye, it was also pink. She wore matching pink glasses and wore one white hoop earring in her right ear. Her outfit consisted of a jean skirt with pink leggings underneath. Her shirt was white and unbuttoned revealing a pink cami under that. All in all she stood out. Dr. Stein lowered his weapon, taking a step back. "Are you his weapon partner?". She said nothing in response. Instead she allowed her arm to change back then turned around. Byakuya was still a little dazed but once his head cleared and he took in who had protected him he couldn't stop grinning.

"Z!" He shouted happily. Z was what he used to call Senbonzakura growing up. Back then she used to manifest herself in a child form to keep him company because he was often lonely. Being brought up as the next head of the family left little time to play with his many cousins or to even make friends so his zanpakuto had taken it upon herself to be his companion. He couldn't believe it, she looked just like she did back then only with different clothes. "Byakuya use me" She smiled as she disappeared; a beautiful katana was in her place sticking out of the ground. On the handle a sakura tree wrapped its way around. He smirked. Dr. Stein tilted his head. Byakuya knew exactly how to wield her. Without hesitation he went straight for Dr. Stein. Too bad the watch Captain Kurotsuchi had given him had started to come alive with a voice  
"Captain Kuchiki! Are you there? It's Nemu" He slid to a stop.

"Nemu! I'm here" He said into the watch. He hurried some distance away so no one could hear the conversation.

"I'm so glad I reached you, Captain Kurotsuchi was sent to Hueco Mundo along with Captain Zaraki to help Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone is preparing for a major battle"

"He's been sent away?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I took over trying to reach you and even now I don't think the signal will hold up long but I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You're not in a parallel world, you're somewhere on earth. We discovered this before he left. His machine had been set to earth not the parallel one he discovered. However because of the side effects we can no longer sense your spiritual pressure and have no idea as to where you could've ended up"

"The city I'm in is called Death City!"

"That's great, I'll tell Captain Yamamoto…" he could hear the hesitation

"What is it Nemu?"

"Honestly sir the Head Captain thinks we should put all our energy in protecting that Kurosaki boy's hometown. It was decided at a meeting that the search and recovery mission of you would be put on hold. He felt you wouldn't be able to contribute because what's happened to you and he feels that since you're on Earth that you'll be fine for now"

"I understand" Byakuya said sadly "I'm to remain here until the effects wear off"

"Well kind of sir, if we can defeat Aizen then we'll have the men and time to come after you" Static started to come through

"The signal wont hold up much longer. This could be the last time I have contact with Soul Society for awhile"

"Than…you…standing" She was starting to break up

"Yeah, be careful" He said but she was gone. He plopped down on the ground. He understood the reasoning. They needed to focus on Aizen. Whatever was going on had to be serious for Kurotsuchi and Zaraki to be sent to Hueco Mundo. Just because he understood didn't mean he liked it. He now officially cut off from his home. He had never felt so alone.

"You're not" Senbonzakura said as if she had read his mind. She was back in her human form "We'll get through this Byakuya"

"I know but that doesn't mean it sucks less"

"What are you guys doing?" Black Star asked popping up "Dr. Stein thought you were going crazy. For a minute it looked like you were talking to your watch" He took in Byakuya's depressed demeanor "I like angry you better"

"Shut up"

" Its true. You don't do the depressed thing well"

"Shut up Black Star!" Byakuya jumped up to hit him. Before Z could stop them they were wrestling around. Byakuya was beyond angry and she had learned to stay away from him when he got like that but Black Start didn't seem to mind. In fact he started laughing.

"I can deal with you being upset but I don't know what to do when you're sad like that" Byakuya let him out of the hold he had on him.

"I'm fine now"

"You sure?"

"Yes idiot" He pushed his friend. Black Star pushed him back, seconds later they were fighting again. Z smiled, Byakuya thought they were alone but they weren't. He had good friends already but didn't realize it yet.

Back in his quarters Shinigami was looking in a mirror. He removed his large, foam like white hands. His real hands were pale and small. He pulled off the black flowing robe that he always wore shaking out his long, dark hair. Finally he pulled off his goofy mask revealing the delicate face of a woman, yes Shinigami was a woman. "Yamamoto I hope you can defeat him" she whispered to herself "My students aren't ready yet, I'm not ready yet". She sighed and touched her face. The secret would have to last a little bit longer.

**if you havent guessed this story is going through the soul eater manga. the chapters i kinda went through were the ones where maka fights chrona and black star and kid meet excaliber. also in the bleach manga byakuya went to hueco mundo to fight yammy but in my story because of whats happened to him he obviously doesnt go and since im going by the manga i made senbonzakura a girl. i dont watch the anime but i heard it was a boy in that one. also i hope you liked the little thing i threw in there about shinigami being a woman. that'll be explained later on. thanks for reading and for the reviews/alerts. see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors notes=bold**

**its only on chapter four and im already thinking about how to end it. i dont like making long stories because i have a short attention span and then may not finish it. so i will tell you all now that this shouldnt be any longer than eight, ten at the most. but anyways thats it enjoy the story**

Byakuya blew a strand of hair out of his then went back to focusing on sensing souls. He was practicing with Maka who thought it was time for him to go out and start collecting evil souls. He was getting much better at, at least Maka thought so but Byakuya thought he could do better so he had kept going though his friend had ended the lesson thirty minutes ago. Maka admired his drive. She glanced over to see Senbonzakura, or Z as everyone called her, sitting with her group of girls. She was fairly popular though she didn't talk much. It had been a few days since that day in which she revealed herself during Dr. Stein's lesson. Byakuya yawned then stood up. Z did the same. "Thanks Maka, I think I'm going to pick out my first assignment"

"Well its about time, just remember don't get anything over what you think you can handle" She lectured. Byakuya frowned.

"So you think I need something easy?"

"NO! That's not what I meant" She could tell he was getting annoyed "Its just that…I don't…nevermind"

"Black Star gets these awesome assignments and comes back bragging about it. I want to see what its like"

"Just be careful ok?"

"I will" He and Z headed for the board to pick something out while Maka sighed in relief at averting a 'Byakuya Storm' as his tempers were called. Byakuya had no idea of what he should be searching for. All the assignments seemed crazy such as the one where a serial killer was on the loose or another where a group of murderers had broken out of prison. "They send children to do jobs like this?" He whispered, an eyebrow going up at the same time. Z seemed to be in awe too, she had a similar expression. Her fan club was right behind them.

"Pick that one Z!"

"That's way too easy for them, they should get the serial killer"

"No way, serial killers are always the craziest" The group continued arguing about which was best when Byakuya made his choice. He pulled down one. Z looked over. It described a hitman from the mafia who had already killed more than twenty people. "Interesting" Z commented.

"Yeah it is "

"I was just going to suggest that one" The girls chirped in. Byakuya rolled his eyes and folded the paper.

~Later That Night~

"East Asia?" Byakuya asked as he tinkered with his watch.

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow" Black Star answered with a mouthful of spaghetti "You're going to Vegas right? That's cool! I wish we had gotten that instead. Just don't get killed or anything"

"I can take care of myself" Byakuya mumbled. Black Star was always trying to watch out for him which wasn't a bad thing but Byakuya felt he needed to prove himself to his peers, especially with Z since Dr. Stein didn't really believe she was his partner and had only stepped in to keep him from embarrassment. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Can one of you guys get that?" Tsubaki called from the kitchen. Black Star grumbled the entire way there but when he came back he had a smirk on his face.

"Look who wanted to wish you good luck" He gestured behind him. Kid walked in with his hands in his pockets. He was taking the room in but when he saw Byakuya sitting in the middle of the floor a blush tinged his cheeks ever so slightly. Byakuya had heard from Soul how Black Star and Kid went to the sword Excaliber. They had become better friends since then. Black Star plopped back down on the couch and resumed stuffing his face with breadsticks.

"Hey Kid" Byakuya said "Whats going on?"

"Oh nothing" He shifted uneasily and looked away "Just came to say good luck. Its kinda small here"

"Well excuse us if we can't live in a mansion like you" Black Star said.

"That's not what I meant" Kid answered "What are you doing Byakuya?" His friend had a screwdriver and was taking apart the black watch he always wore.

"Just messing with the pieces" He mumbled "Where are the girls?"

"Went to get some groceries, I managed to sneak away" He paused before asking his next question "How's it going with Z?" At her name Byakuya's face lit up. Kid couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Its great! We're the perfect partners"

"Understatement of the year" Black Star put in "You should see them practice against me and Tsubaki. They move and work so well together that its like they've known each other for years".

"She's like my sister" Byakuya stated simply. Kid felt a little better at the comment. Tsubaki poked her head in.

"Liz and Patty are looking for you Kid! You better get home" She went back to cleaning.

"They're going to make me put up whatever they bought" He groaned "See you guys"

"See you when we get back" Black Star "When I return victorious we should go out to celebrate my awesomeness!" Kid and Byakuya rolled their eyes as the latter walked him to the door.

"Seriously if you can't handle it don't be afraid to come back" Kid said as he stepped out.

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm so fragile?" Byakuya huffed in annoyance.

"It's not that, it's just…" He sighed.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll do fine" He said. Kid nodded.

"See you then"

"Yeah, wait Kid" Byakuya called to him. He stopped and what Byakuya did next almost made his heart stop. He hugged him.

"What's taking so long?" Black Star walked out and saw the scene. He watched as Kid blushed and Byakuya pulled away then it all connected.

"Why didn't I see it before?" He whispered to himself. As Kid walked away Byakuya came back to the door "What was that about?" Black Star was on him before he even stepped inside. Tsubaki stood behind him smiling.

"Tsubaki said I should hug Kid more because he's been down lately" Byakuya answered indifferently and walked inside.

"You figured it out?" She giggled.

"That's crazy Tsubaki and a little mean but I like it. To tell Byakuya to do that when he seems super oblivious to Kid. I can't believe it took this long to see" He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"It's not mean. By doing this Maka and I hope it'll get Byakuya to realize it"

"Whatever, I wonder if Soul knows" He ran inside to call his friend. Tsubaki sighed before finally shutting the door.

* * *

It was a warm evening. Byakuya yawned while Senbonzakura crossed her arms. They were sitting on a bench outside a small Italian restaurant. Their target was inside. They had arrived in Las Vegas a couple of days ago and had spent much of that time gathering up information on their hitman. Byakuya usually didn't like to rush into things. So the pair had taken their time. His name was John Parker. He wasn't Italian but was usually hired by the mafia because of how well he did his job. His work was never messy, never left fingerprints and disposed of the body very well if it was required. He also had no problems with taking out witnesses, women and children included. They had followed him enough now it was time to make their move. Two older men walked out, huddled together and talking together "That John is acting stranger and stranger" One said while puffing on a cigarette. "I'd say he'd been drinking but he hasn't touched the stuff all night". His friend nodded in agreement.

"He creeps me out now. You couldn't pay me to hang out with him. Somethin's changed bout him"

"Hey shut up, there're kids here"

"Awww they aint gonna tell nobody. Lets get outta here. I don't wanna be around when John leaves" With that the two men walked away still talking. Byakuya frowned. Something wasn't right. From what he had heard this John was a calm and even nice guy. You wouldn't suspect him of being a hitman.

"You're thinking the same as me" Z stated "Lets get at least Kid or Maka to come up here"

"No" He snapped "We can do this, if we go back now they'll all think we cant complete any assignments. I don't want that hanging over my head. I was captain for crying out loud" His cheeks reddened slightly in anger "I should be able to handle this"

"Whatever" Z sighed. Before he could give a snarky response John walked out. He seemed normal enough. He wore a suit despite the warm weather. He was also slightly short and didn't look at all menacing. He either didn't see them or didn't think they were anything to worry about because he darted across the street. Byakuya stood, waited a few seconds then followed with Z right behind him. Byakuya thought about how lucky they were that the man wasn't going to the main part of Vegas. He had no issues with taking him out there but he didn't want to deal with all the people who would see. He held his hand out knowing Z would get what he meant. She did. In an instant she had transformed into his sword. The man stopped. Byakuya did too.

"I know you're following me little boy" He turned and gave a disturbing grin. There was something wrong with him, Byakuya felt annoyed with himself that he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "I've heard of you meisters and weapon partners. I can't believe they've been training kids to do this but doesn't matter to me. A soul is a soul". Byakuya's eyes widened. There was no way…

"You're a hollow!" He said. It was John's turn to be surprised.

"How did you know that? I heard from others that they don't teach you brats about us so you have no idea how to defend against us and therefore make tasty treats"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of the Sixth Division" There was a pause then the hollow started laughing.

"He doesn't believe you" Z whispered which Byakuya even angrier. He ran straight for the man/hollow and cut him. He hollered in pain. Then in anger it tried to grab him but Byakuya ducked and kicked him. As he stumbled backwards he shot a dark substance at Byakuya. He managed to dodge the first one but a second one latched itself onto his arm. He immediately collapsed onto the ground. His vision was becoming hazy.

"I'll change back" Z said but was stopped by her friend.

"No" He answered weakly "He'll hurt you". She started to argue with him just as the hollow started making his way back to them. His arm turned into a tentacle as he used it to try and pull Byakuya to him but was instantly hit with a powerful blast that sent him reeling back once more. Kid stood with Liz and Patty in each hand. He quickly set them down and tried getting the black goo off of Byakuya who wasn't responding at all. Seeing the man getting back onto his feet he grabbed his guns and aimed at the stuff. The shots were enough to cause the substance to harden then break off. "Byakuya!" He shook him. Black Star had told him to check on their friend before he and Tsubaki had left. Kid was glad he had listened though at first he wasn't going to because he didn't want to deal with Byakuya's anger if he found out. The hollow was beyond angry now and came charging at Kid who managed to lead him away from where Byakuya was.

"Get up!" Z said sharply "Up!" He tried to do as he was told. His legs were wobbly but his vision was getting better. In fact he was able to see that Kid was losing. Liz and Patty had been knocked away out of his hands. They had changed back into humans and lept onto the hollow but he threw them off easily. "The hollow was right. They will lose because they haven't been taught what he is and therefore can't defeat him. Say it" Z told him

"I've already tried, you know that" He answered referring to the command that used to unleash thousands of cherry blossom like blades. He had tried several times when they had practiced together but it always amounted to nothing. He watched as Kid dodged another attack, he could hear Maka and Soul running up. They'd be hurt too. He also watched as Soul turned into a scythe so Maka could wield him. They cared about him. The realization finally hit him. He had been so focused on trying to leave and not wanting to build any relationships that he hadn't even noticed that he actually had friends. It had been a long time since he had any. Even when he was in the Soul Society people usually just left him alone because of how cold he was. "Yes Byakuya you have friends" Z said gently "Now protect them like they're doing for you". He gave a simple nod.

"Kid, Maka stand still" He ordered. The two looked at him as if he were crazy. They had managed to get the hollow down or at least they thought. Byakuya could see him slowly transforming into his original form. "Don't move" Then to the hollow he said "I don't usually repeat myself but I will tell you this last time before you die. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division". He held his sword up and said "Scatter Senbonzakura".

"What's he doing?" Maka asked keeping an eye on the strange man she had been fighting.

"He told Z to scatter"

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue…"

"Kid" She got no answer " Kid! What is it?"

"Maka look". She listened to him and turned her attention to Byakuya. Pink petals floated around him.

"Stunning" was all Kid said. She wasn't sure if he was talking about Byakuya, the petals or both.

"His wavelength, I can see it! It's huge" She gasped.

"See it?" Soul changed back and immediately put his hands on his knees. He was panting "I can FEEL it Maka!" Liz was also gasping for breath while her sister had to sit down. Even the hollow was trying to walk away "You are a Reaper!" It howled. Suddenly the petals came straight at the hollow as he tried escaping. There wasn't even time for him to scream. When it was done the petals disappeared and he was lying on the ground dead. Z changed back in time to catch Byakuya who was still weak from the black substance draining him. She looked at the children as they stood there in shock. She could see a few people who had been milling about gasp and point.

"We need to get out of here" She said sharply. Kid was the first one to come out of his shock. He raced over and summoned his skateboard like board.

"My father bought me a house here in case I ever needed it" He mumbled. Z nodded and helped Kid get Byakuya on his back. A police siren sounded in the background.

"You need to go now! We'll all catch up, just get him to the house. Ok?" Kid got on his board

"See you guys there, Liz and Patty know where it is" Z gave a nod then motioned for him to leave. He was gone just as the police car pulled up.

As raced down the street he felt Byakuya's breathing on his neck and blushed.

"Sorry…" He was mumbling

"About what?" Kid asked

"I shouldve…protected y-you guys more" Kid's eyes widened as he listened to him talk. That black stuff had done something to him.

"I h-hadnt realized all of you c-cared about me"

"Of course we do, you're our friend"

"But y-you care about me m-more than that" Kid said nothing "Everyone t-thinks I'm oblivious b-but I'm not. I chose to ignore it b-because I was so focused on going home"

"So what are you saying Byakuya?" he asked quietly "You'll go on a date with me?"

"N-no, Kid. Y-you don't understand …"

"I don't understand what? That you're the most beautiful and symmetrical person I've ever met? Maybe you like girls right? I'm such an idiot" He wailed.

"My idiot then" Byakuya whispered causing Kid to blush even more "M-maybe if I wasn't so old…" His voice trailed off.

"What do you mean? Byakuya?" His breathing was deeper. Kid could tell he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sunlight coming in through the windows woke Byakuya up but he didn't open his eyes yet. He could hear low talking in the room. Everyone was barraging Z with questions.

"We waited til this morning now explain like you said you would" Maka said.

"What did he mean by 'captain' and how did you turn into all those petals?" Liz asked.

"Yeah and what was that thing last night?" Patty added "None of the few witnesses that were there saw the man as he transformed. We had to make up a story that he was attacking us!"

"Well he was" Soul mumbled but they kept talking. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. They were all in a fairly large bedroom with everyone near the door except for Kid. Byakuya didn't see him there. He sat up, looking around.

"I'm right here" Kid said from off to the side. Byakuya smiled and was about to say something when he stopped. The look on Kid's face told him that he was pissed.

"Kid what's wrong?" He asked, his voice still scratchy from sleep. His friend said nothing but instead went back to the book he had been reading. Did I do something…" His voice trailed off as he remembered what happened when Kid took him away from the scene last night. "Oh" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You remember" Kid closed his book "Byakuya you knew I cared about you, you should've told me that you didn't feel the same instead of making me look like a fool to everyone"

"That wasn't my intention" He said quietly "Its really complicated"

"I'm sure it is" Before Byakuya could respond Kid turned away "He's awake" He announced to the rest of their friends. Immediately they were all near the bed. Byakuya wanted to talk to Kid but he had moved further away. Z watched this and decided they all should know so standing on the bed she cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking to look at her. She then went on a brief talk about what hollows were, Soul Reapers and the Soul Society and finally how they had ended up where they were. When she finished the room was deathly silent until Patty spoke up

"You expect us to believe that?"

"No, Black Star didn't from Byakuya has told me which is why he kept it to himself" Z pushed her glasses back up.

"It makes sense" Maka said "I mean we were always warned if we saw something that other people couldn't see then we should leave it alone. None of us ever understood what our teachers meant by that until now. Hollows and Soul Reapers cant be seen by most people"

"And you were a captain?" Soul asked Byakuya who nodded "That's so cool"

"I cant believe you're stuck here like this because you got drunk basically" Liz snorted.

"Yeah, the one time I decide to go out with my lieutenant" He grumbled though he couldn't blame Renji. Before he left Byakuya had actually been trying to be nicer to others. He had become better friends with Renji who offered to give him lessons. He had scoffed at the idea at first, Byakuya Kuchiki needing lessons on how to be nice? But when Rukia came to him with a new outfit from the human world and asked if it looked alright he had answered it seemed a little tight around the middle. That had sent his sister into a depression for at least a day, so maybe he had needed lessons on how to be a tad nicer. He smiled at the memory. He was starting to get homesick.

"How will you get home?" Maka was asking. He shrugged

"I don't know yet"

"Can you please do the petal thing again?" Patty whined "That was amazing!". Byakuya looked at Z who smiled and gave a nod.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" There was a bright light before she transformed into the cherry blossom like blades. As everyone 'ohhhhh' and 'awwwww' he watched Kid who had remained silent the entire time. Kid was watching the petals too but when he sensed eyes on him he looked at Byakuya. He was still angry but seemed a little calmer. Byakuya had no idea of what to say to him not that he'd get a chance to talk anyway. A black cat jumped onto the open windowsill. At first Maka thought it was Blair but it wasn't wearing her usual hat. It leapt onto the bed, walked over to Byakuya's lap and sat. As if that wasn't strange enough then it began to transform. Z turned back into her human form in time to catch the cat turn into a familiar person. Byakuya's eyes widened as he tried to move away.

"Little Byakuya!" Came the annoying greeting from Yoruichi Shihoin


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note=bold**

Byakuya was annoyed. Yoruichi was still sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. Everyone else was surprised.

"Ummmm, who are you?" Maka asked.

"Yoruichi Shihoin" She looked around at the group "I'm a friend of Little Byakuya..." As her eyes fell on Senbonzakura, they widened. "That's not your zanpakuto is it?"

"Yes" He grumbled.

"Amazing, Captain Kurotsuchi must have really messed you up for your zanpakuto to have its own physical body. I heard it happens to those who stay in this human world too long but to see to see it for myself"

"Obviously now get off!"

"And are you children his friends?" She asked ignoring him. They all nodded except for Kid who was still a little upset and was in a corner by himself. Yoruichi stared at him causing an uncomfortable silence to fall on the group. Kid turned away from the scrutiny.

"Why the hell are you staring him down?" Black Star yelled.

"He looks just like her! You're the child of...Ahhhhh!" Before she could finish she was finally thrown of Byakuya who had used her moment of distraction against her.

"I told you to get off" He said.

"We need to get back to the school so we can report that monster thing to my father" Kid told everyone. There was a murmur of agreement. "You can explain yourself to him" His gaze fell first on Yoruichi then lingered a bit on Byakuya before he finally walked out the room.

"If its who I think it is 'he' already knows" Yoruichi mumbled as she got off the floor.

* * *

Back at the academy Byakuya, Kid and Yoruichi had been called in to Lord Shinigami's office leaving the remaining group outside the door puzzled as to why they had been left out since they all had seen the same thing. They all stood waiting while he paced back and forth.

"Father, Byakuya has something to say" Kid started out but his father didn't acknowledge his statement nor did he stop pacing. He finally spoke a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi?" Kid and Byakuya were surprised. They hadn't told him her name yet.

"I came to check on Byakuya before we go after Aizen" She answered. Shinigami nodded.

"Yes I've heard about that. I hope you weren't planning on trying to take him with you. Captain Yamamoto made it clear that he was to remain in my school so he would be safe. He doesn't want Byakuya jumping in when he can't even remember all of his skills" Yoruichi stiffened slightly because that had been exactly what she had planned.

"Wait a minute! You two know each other?" Kid interrupted.

"Yes, in fact I have known both since they were younger" Lord Shinigami said. He raised a hand to his face. Byakuya crossed his arms in annoyance at not being able to figure out who he really was.

"Father no!" Kid yelled. Too late. The mask was off. The hood was pulled back revealing a woman who looked similar to Kid only her dark hair was longer. She pulled off the oversized gloves and ran a hand through her hair. By this time Byakuya's mouth had dropped open. "Why are you telling them who you are?" Kid panicked.

"Its alright my son" Her voice was much softer than when it was covered. "They already know. I am Kirio Hikifune. Former Captain of the Twelfth Division"

"IMPOSSIBLE! You were supposed to be a member of the royal guard!" Byakuya pointed and shouted. Kirio smiled.

"I do like you at this age Byakuya. You shouldn't even know that, it was very secretive information. However seeing as how you're part of the Kuchiki clan and your grandfather was captain at the time I'm not surprised"

"B-b-but...wow" He finally got out

"Yes wow" Yoruichi added "But I heard rumors for years that you had been assigned elsewhere. Then when I saw your son it clicked. He looks just like you"

"Does he?" Kirio smiled "I apologize for all the secrecy but you must understand this was a project that only a few knew about"

"Fa...er I mean Mother how do you know them?" Kid asked.

"Remember how I used to tell you stories about where I came from?" He nodded "These two lived there too. Has Byakuya told you about the Soul Society?"

"A little"

"That's where we all come from" She turned back to the Captain of the Sixth. "Byakuya please forgive me for not telling you sooner. I know you felt alone here for some time" He was still speechless however so Yoruichi decided to speak for him

"Lady of the Twelfth is what everyone used to call you because of your grace and beauty"

"Such compliments Yoruichi. It doesn't feel like I've been here as long as I have. I can see on your faces that you want answers. Answers that I should not give you but I will. This has been an important experiment and I have grown tired of having no one else to speak with unless I'm giving my weekly report to Yamamoto-san" Seeing as how the room was bare except for the mirror she used to communicate she simply plopped on the floor. Kid sat beside her while Yoruichi sat across from them. Byakuya had recovered enough to sit next to her. "It started many years ago. Reports were coming in that some humans were able to turn into weapons. It wasn't many but it was enough that it piqued the interest of Captain Yamamoto. So he sent me to investigate. I was shocked to indeed find the reports true. Humans that could turn into weapons. I even found a human who partnered with another that was a weapon. The first 'team' so to speak. Once back in the Soul Society I told our Head Captain. The next trip he came down to see for himself. It amazed him so much that he sent me off and on for the next several years to study them. These humans weren't like the Quincy"

"The who?" Kid asked but his mother shook her head

"I'll explain later dear. They weren't organized. Some didn't even see it as a gift. In fact many were ostracized. Depending on the culture they would be treated as cursed by the gods, witches, demons or scapegoats for whatever bad things happened to the community. It was a rare occasion that they were treated with respect and equality. Of course you have those who used their ability to further their own means. I kept record of all of this. When I finally presented my findings to Yamamoto-san and the other Captains there were mixed reactions. Some felt these humans should be wiped out. A few thought they should be brought to the Soul Society. I thought they should be protected. All were skeptical except Captain Ukitake, who even volunteered to help but because of his bad health and the fact that our dear Head Captain wanted him to stay but he allowed me to take eight reapers reapers who all had been part of the Royal Guard but had retired at various points but didn't want to join the court divisions"

"Hmmmm...I remember that presentation. At the time I thought the humans would use their new abilities for more harm than good" Yoruichi stated "Though I was not aware that old man gave you former Royal Guard members. We all thought you had been sent alone"

"He wanted to keep a tight lid on everything at the time. He felt the use of humans was something an enemy could jump on. We stayed here for several more years before Head Captain finally made the decision to keep me here permanently. He wanted me to watch over the humans who could turn into weapons, especially since they attracted hollows. While my team and I did that plans were being made to start a school. America then was a young country of only thirteen colonies. I never thought it would cover the continent. So I chose a location in the desert. The school started out as a small house where my first few students could live. We eventually began seeing more humans who could wield the ones who turned into weapons. Before I could test out my theories Asura went crazy. He had always been unstable, even in the Soul Society but Yamamoto-san and I felt his good traits outweighed this huge bad one. We were mistaken. It took me and the others a long time to stop him. Other reapers were sent to help but they'd only get killed or hurt so I asked that my team be the only ones to deal with him since he had been one of us. I stopped him but at a price. Those within our group either thought I had gone too far or not far enough. There was much fighting and so we eventually parted ways. Except Elbon I haven't seen any of the others in a long time. I assumed they returned home"

"Asura. Is it true he's imprisoned here?"

"He is. It's why I stay in this location now"

"A great sacrifice you made" Yoruichi said. Kirio shrugged.

"Yes, I cried a great deal then but eventually my body adjusted from not being in the Soul Society. I didn't even need a gigai to move around freely"

"What about your zanpakuto?" Kirio hesitated at that question

"Well over time he came to have a physical body like Senbonzakura. And over more time I fell in love with him and married him. Kairi is the result of our love" She said placing a hand on Kid.

"Kairi?"Byakuya finally spoke up "Everyone calls him Kid"

"Because they see me as the personification of death and he is the child of death so he is called Death the Kid but his father named him Kairi and it is what I call him when we are alone"

"Why do you wear that silly outfit?" Yoruichi asked next

"Yamamoto-san wanted my identity kept a secret since I was so high ranking and at the time there were investigations going on of rebellions and Central Forty-Six wanted all able bodies to go towards stopping them. I created this whole personality and I was mistaken for a male with it on so I stopped correcting people. Since the others were technically retired they would've have been in as much trouble. Besides they never would've approved of the school that I have. Once stuck here I had to train my few students to go out and bring others. I discovered along the way that once a weapon consumed enough evil souls it would become even more powerful. So then I decided that I could help the Soul Society by having my students deal with the evil while the person is alive which theoretically would reduce the number my fellow reapers had to deal with once they died when they might turn into hollows"

"Where's your zanpakuto...I mean husband now?"

"Dead" She stated. Kid touched her hand. "Several hollows were able to get into the city despite the protective kido I had placed around it. It had been awhile since I had fought one. On top of that I was pregnant and due any time. He protected Kairi and I" There was silence after this last bit with each going over their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Hikifune-san. I will keep this secret. Obviously if Captain Yamamoto wanted everyone to know they would by now though I do wonder why its still kept under wraps" Yoruichi stood. Kirio followed.

"You will stay?"

"Only for a little. I need to get back to find out what Kisuke has planned. I know for certain now that Byakuya is safe so I have something to tell the others"

"That is fine. I will take care of him the best I can"

"Hey I'm not a child! At least not really so stop talking about me like I am!" Byakuya snapped. The older women laughed, Kid smirked. "Stop laughing its not funny!"

* * *

Once outside of the room the rest of the group pounced. Kid explained that his father didnt want everyone in there and that Byakuya had explained his story. They all seemed satisfied with that. Byakuya was allowed to tell Senbonzakura since she was his zanpakuto. They spent the rest of the night showing Yoruichi around. Once that was done they went back to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. Kid was waiting for them there without the Thompson sisters. Byakuya left Kid and Yoruichi talking as he climbed into bed. It had been a long day and he was tired of thinking about all that had happened. The sound of their voices helped him drift off to sleep.

"You're leaving now?" Byakuya was furious. Yoruichi had been in the process of skipping out on him while he was sleeping. He wouldn't have discovered her if he hadn't gotten thirsty. She stood near the open window. Why was it she couldn't use a door? he thought to himself. She at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"What's going on?" A groggy Kid asked rubbing his eyes.

"Look Byakuya, you know I have to leave. They need me" She started to explain

"I know that but...cant you stay here at least til tomorrow?"

"No. You understand how big this is. I have to be there" Yoruichi said sternly. She watched as Byakuya's shoulders sagged a little and he turned his head away. Her expression softened slightly. She'd forgotten that he was still just a child. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Byakuya, Hikifune-san will be here. You have friends here. This is for the best. I realize that you wish you could come to but you wouldnt be able to contribute effectively. Your spiritual pressure is nowhere near what it used to be. Help Hikifune-san and before you know it I'll be back to get you"

"Tch just because I'm in a child's body doesnt mean you have to talk to me like one. There is the very real chance you could be killed, Renji, Rukia, all those I care about. Even that annoying Kurosaki boy" He whispered. She nodded and pulled him into a hug. She never wouldve dared if he had been in his regular body but at the moment she knew he needed comfort.

"No words I say will make you feel differently about this. I wont make silly promises like we'll all come back unscathed but we'll do our best" She pulled away and ruffled his hair then turned to Kid who had watched silently."Remember what we talked about Kairi" He gave a nod "See ya Little Byakuya" She said before darting out the window. He walked to the window and looked out at the city. Kid stood next to him

"Byakuya..." He began but was cut off

"Thanks for being a good friend and you dont have to tell me what you two discussed" Kid sighed in relief. Somewhere in the city a hollow's cry could be heard. Kid's eyes widened, his mother's barrier should have prevented that. Byakuya however smiled.

"Thats much better. Doing those silly assignments isn't my thing anyway right Z?"

"Of course" Senbonzakura said from against the wall. Kid hadnt even noticed when she'd come in "Lets go cleanse the city"

"Yeah, lets" He held his hand out as she transformed into a sword. "Kid don't wait up" With a smirk he went out the same window Yoruichi had just used. Kid stood there a few more minutes

"I'll protect you like I promised her. One day you'll be mine Byakuya" He mumbled.

"Okay thats not creepy!" Black Star flicked the lights on.

"What are you doing here?" Kid nearly jumped out of his skin. He really needed to pay attention to his surroundings

"I live here duh and why were you talking to yourself? I knew you were weird but not that weird" Tsubaki giggled as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Where's Byakuya?" She asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had a lot to get them caught up on.

**i know this chapter wasnt very long but i felt it was a good place to stop. i've been feeling inspired lately so hopefully i can get the next chapter out quickly. i was going through a list of the reapers i could use and decided kirio hikifune would be great since not much is known about her and she doesnt make an appearance in the manga. it gave me a little more freedom. i honestly forgot about her until i was reading it on wikipedia. also giving kid a real name instead of just kid made sense to me. it'd be just something his mom knew and would call him. also im toyng with the idea uping the rating for a future chap but im not sure yet, they definitely wouldn't be kids when i do that. anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will move a little fast so try to keep up. It'll go up to when they're fighting Noah. Also the time line for the ending is before Rukia has said good bye to Ichigo he goes with them to get Byakuya then he formally breaks ties with soul society. That'll make more sense when you get near the end of the chapter. Next one is the last chapter. I'm sorry for taking to long with this one bu I had a serious case of writers block. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and placed this in their alerts. I hope you enjoy this one. I tried to add a little more Kid/Byakuya stuff to it. **

"You look crazy when you come back" Black Star said as Byakuya walked in the lunch room with Z in his hand. He threw her in the air. In an instant she turned into her usual pink haired self. She pushed her glasses up as she landed on her feet then took a seat at the table next to Tsubaki. Just as fast was her fan club who rushed up to her. "Seriously, does it give you like an adrenaline rush?" He asked. Byakuya smirked.

"Actually a little. More than that though it allows me to feel like I'm doing something instead of despairing about whats going on in the Soul Society" He answered. Lately he and Z had been dealing with the increase in hollow activity. In fact Lord Shinigami, they all knew the back story but the other students didn't so they continued calling her that, was beginning to worry that her protection over the city was wearing off. He was having lunch with Black Star and Tsubaki when he heard a hollow. He was gone before they could protest. "Tsubaki you think it would be weird to say I'm worried about him?" The young ninja asked once he was gone. His partner shook her head. "No because I feel the same". To some extent all of Byakuya's friends felt that way. He brushed it off as them not understanding. With every hollow he purified he felt more of his memory and the knowledge he had before returning but that didn't mean it still wasn't dangerous. One night he stood in a small alleyway with his sword in hand ready to deal the final blow to the small hollow in front of him. It growled then lunged for him. Byakuya ducked out of the way. He thought he was only dealing with one. Then it split itself into two then four, etc. Soon many of the small hollows surrounded him. He tried having Z turn into the thousands of small blades. It only made the hollows multiply more. He took off down the alley with all of them on his trail. Lately memories of different kido spells had come back to him. He was tempted to try one until Z cut down the idea.

"You don't remember all of it. Kido can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. The last thing we need is for one to backfire!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" He snapped to his sword as he turned down another alley which opened onto the street.

"If we can destroy all of them with a very powerful attack at the same time that might do it" She said. He slid to a stop on the sidewalk. The small hollows had cut him off in the front. He turned around only to see more behind him. Byakuya glanced at the buildings to see more on top, watching. "Bankai! You have to use it"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused just as one of the small hollows launched itself at him. He dodged it in time but another and then another did the same. They were all attacking. Byakuya could feel the cuts and bites he was getting. No matter how much he swung they wouldn't let up.

"BYAKUYA PLEASE! You must use bankai!" She screamed as he stumbled. The hollows backed off for a second as if preparing a second wave. "NOW!" Z ordered. Without thinking he dropped her and watched absentmindedly as she went right through the concrete.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" He said. Instantly two rows of blades stood out of the ground. The hollows began to back away. "I have to get this in one try" Byakuya mumbled a simple kido spell to contain the area then said "Scatter" The many blades cut through every hollow at the same time. None of them escaped. When it was done the spell dissipated. One lone hollow, the original, laid on the sidewalk not moving. Trudging over he purified it. Finally he collapsed face first on the ground. Z appeared immediately by his side.

"Byakuya!" She turned him over then shook him

"Stop screaming and why's it so cold?" His eyes fluttered open slightly. She took in the cuts, bites and streams of blood on his clothes. This was worse then when he had been attacked by the hollow who spit out black goo not too long ago.

"We have to get you some help"

"We were going to see Kid tonight, lets go say hi" He began standing up. When Z tried to help he brushed her away. When he finally got to his feet she was biting her fingernails. He gave a goofy grin "Ok, we should head over now". On the walk there he wouldn't accept her help. It was like he didn't completely get how hurt he was. People going by gave them strange looks. By the time they reached Kid's home Byakuya's breathing came harder. "Z maybe you were right, I don't feel so good" He would've fallen up the stairs had Z not caught him and dragged him to the door. She pounded on it as hard as she good. A sleepy Liz answered in her pajamas.

"Wha? You guys were supposed to be here hours ago" When she finished rubbing her eyes she saw Byakuya half passed out being supported by Z. Without a word she helped bring him inside. "Patty! Kid! Get down here! What happened?" She asked.

"A hollow that could split itself into more. He beat it but..." Z didn't need to finish. Liz understood. She ran into a hallway, bringing back towels with her. Patty and Kid entered the room just as she was ripping Byakuya's bloody clothes off.

"What happened?" Kid ran over to the couch with Patty right behind him.

"No time to explain. Kid get me some water. Patty get the first aid kit. Z call Dr. Stein" Liz ordered. It took some time but they got him cleaned up by the time Dr. Stein got there. He treated the more serious wounds. To stay on the safe side he wanted to remain for a few more hours in case he got worse. He also moved Byakuya to one of the guest rooms. When it became apparent that the boy was not warming up he suggested one of the group keep him warm. The idea was their body heat would help him. Blushing, Kid volunteered. Once under the blankets he wrapped his arms around his crush and got as close as he could. Sunlight began streaming in when Dr. Stein announced he'd be back later. Liz and Patty took turns checking on the two. Z sat in a corner with an unreadable expression on her face. The only times Kid left Byakuya were when he had to use the bathroom and to eat. Other then that he stayed in the bed. Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka all came when they found out. All were mad they had to hear about it in class from Dr. Stein. None of them teased Kid about being with Byakuya like he was because of the serious situation. All of them camped out in the house, no one took any missions. They still went to class. They also brought Kid his work since he refused to leave. It was the third day when Kid began hearing Byakuya talk in his sleep. He also seemed to be warming up and wasn't as pale.

"Renji, idiot...your fault" He muttered. Kid had no clue who he was talking about "Never drink with you again"

"Renji is his lieutenant in the Soul Society" Z said from her corner "The day before he was transformed into a child he had been out drinking with Renji"

"Oh" Kid said. He snuggled closer. Off and on he talked. By morning Byakuya was stirring. Kid pulled himself away to get everyone. Z moved to the side of the bed.

"My head is killing me" The dark haired boy on the bed groaned

"Welcome back" Z smiled.

* * *

Some days later he sat on his bed, trying to bandage a cut on his stomach. He had ignored Lord Shinigami's orders to rest and had once again been out hunting hollows. There seemed to be more everyday. Tsubaki and Black Star had left once again. This time to confront her brother. Since he wasn't a good cook he ate most meals at Maka's or would grab something at school. Z was in the living room flipping through channels when there was a knock on the door. Byakuya heard Z open the door then footsteps that stopped outside his room. The door swung open to show Kid holding a bag "I brought food. Liz thought you were getting skinnier and doesn't trust Z's cooking skills..." He trailed off seeing the cut "Byakuya! How'd you get that?" He put the bag down and rushed over.

"Its just a scratch"

"No its not, why isn't Z helping you?" Kid grabbed a cloth to clean it

"She didn't know. After the near death experience I didn't want to freak anyone out, I hate you guys worrying about me"

"You'd do the same if the roles were reversed" He answered. Byakuya winced as the alcohol touched his skin. Kid mumbled an apology then kept working.

"I never did thank you for all you did when I was so close to dying" He watched as a blush crept across Kid's face. "You never mentioned anything about it. I remember you talking to me and staying in the bed with me when I was cold. Kid you deserve better. I can never be with you"

"Don't say that" Kid finished putting the bandage on. There had been slight tension between the two for awhile. It wasn't so bad that they made it awkward for their friends but it was enough to notice. "You can't make a decision like that by yourself, I could care less if you're older than me"

"I'm wayyyyyyy older than you" Byakuya smiled "This would be impossible when I regain my normal body"

"Then when I turn eighteen you'd go out with me?"

"You're really determined. I forgot that's what many humans think as coming of age. Why can't you find someone else?"

"I don't want anyone else Byakuya" He moved closer, placing a hand on either side of the Kuchiki heir. Still blushing, he quickly kissed him. Byakuya was surprised. He moved a hand to punch Kid who fell backwards out of the way just in time. Both were breathing hard and Kid thought for sure Byakuya would kill him. It had been on impulse. Patty had told him if he had the chance he should go for it. He watched as his beautiful, very symmetrical Byakuya touched a finger to his lips. He then looked at Kid on the floor who was trying to hide his embarrassment. Without thinking the older boy got down on the floor, straddling Kid. He leaned in until their foreheads touched then whispered "Don't kiss me like that again". Kid felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He could barely think straight. He did manage to get out a hoarse "Why?"

"Just trust me" He said. Byakuya's lips were closer than before. Kid began to feel light headed when Z saved him.

"I'm hungry Byakuya, where's the food Kid brought?" She paused in the doorway, a smug smile creeping on her face. She pushed her glasses up.

"Tch go away" He didn't seem embarrassed at all nor did he attempt to get off the boy under him who looked like he was going to faint.

"What happened to 'I'm going to leave him alone Z'?" She mocked grabbing the bag off the floor.

"I don't have to explain myself" He got up then held a hand out to Kid who was a little wobbly. "Eat with us" Byakuya ordered the younger boy before storming out.

"You took Patty's advice? There's no way he would've done that unprovoked" Z said to Kid

"I-he's-" He couldn't finish his sentence. She laughed and put an arm through his in support "I've never met anyone like him" Kid finally got out

"That's Byakuya, he's one of a kind" Z said as she led him out of the room.

* * *

Time went by faster the less Byakuya thought about home. He made more friends like Kilik, Ox, and Kim as the days went on. He also became more attached to Black Star. The two would frequently spar together since Byakuya's fighting skills were coming back to him. Lord Shinigami would have him use his returning kido spells to help her strengthen the barrier on the city. She was beginning to ponder telling all the students about the real truth behind the school since hollows were being seen more frequently. They seemed to be attracted to the area. In his his free time Byakuya liked reading with Maka and cooking with the Thompson sisters. Kid continued to like him so Byakuya gave up discouraging him. They usually did at least one thing together whenever Kid didn't have a mission like going to the movies or eating out. With Soul, he learned to play the piano. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around he was actually enjoying his time in Shibusen. Of course at the celebrations they all became trapped in the room. Black Star and the others were able to get out in order to try to stop the people who wanted to release Asura. During that crazy hour Byakuya stayed by Shinigami-sama with Z in her weapon form as they waited. "Byakuya I can't do this by myself and since everyone has been fighting Aizen I've had no contact with Soul Society" She whispered to him as the other students talked about ways they might be able to get out "I fear that he won"

"I don't. Even if everyone else fell I believe that a boy name Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't stop until Aizen is beaten"

"You sound confident in him but why else have we not heard back? It'll be Christmas tomorrow"

"We have to have faith Hikifune-san" He said quietly "Just like I have faith Black Star and the others will come back" He gave her a small smile. She nodded.

"You're right. My years here have made me rather pessimistic" Byakuya had often replayed that conversation in his head after that tense night. Had Soul Society fallen? It would make sense as to why no one had come for him yet. Every time the thoughts crossed his mind however he thought of Ichigo and they stopped. He refused to let himself be consumed by them. He felt he had to keep up his confidence, not just for himself but also for Hikifune-san who after Asura escaped seemed to truly believe she was alone. More often Byakuya found himself invited to her chambers just so they could talk. She'd take her costume off then pour themselves tea. They'd talk for only an hour or two. It was enough though to help rebuild her resolve. She was determined to carry on even if Soul Society had fallen. Byakuya didn't see Mifune again for awhile. He did hear from Black Star that on a mission they had fought. Tsubaki told him that it looked like to her Mifune was being forced to work for this new enemy, Arachne, by threatening Angela's life. It made him angry to no end. There was nothing he could do about it as Lord Shinigami refused to send him on the same missions as the other children. he was needed more in Death City. When they were sent on a dangerous mission to Baba Yaga's castle Byakuya's instincts kicked in, he knew something bad was going to happen. Sure enough when they came back looking dejected he knew. Arachne had been defeated though Medusa had taken her body. Kid had been captured and Mifune had been killed. Byakuya took his anger out on Black Star who was already beat up. No one could stop him.

"Bastard! You didn't have to kill him!" He said as he punched his friend. Black Star said nothing "Answer me! Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry Byakuya"

"Thats it?" He wouldn't stop hitting him, not even when Black Star's fresh wounds opened up. His friend didn't fight back "Crap" He said when he finally took in Black Star's appearance. The young ninja had fallen against a wall. He looked terrible "I knew something bad would happen" All the anger left him as he leaned his head on Black Star's shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he cried but right there in front of everyone he cried on his friend's shoulder and kept apologizing for hitting him. Black Star simply put an arm around him. In the infirmary sometime later Byakuya sat in a chair while the other boy was in the bed.

"I promise we'll get Kid back, do you hear me?" He told him. Byakuya nodded numbly. An was asleep in his lap. Though she was a witch he had convinced Lord Shinigami to keep her at the school. Kid's absence had caused a slight depression in him. All of his friends saw it even Shinigami-sama who had been well aware the positive effect Kid had over Byakuya. She had said nothing about their relationship, pretending as if she knew nothing when that wasn't the case.

More time went on. Soul became a death scythe and a new team was formed called Spartoi. When it finally came to going after Kid, Byakuya stayed at the school though he had wanted to go very badly. By now all of his combat skills and kido spells had returned. His kido had formed a new barrier around the city, allowing Shinigami-sama to regain some strength. On the day Spartoi left he went for a walk with An around the city. He got her some candy which made him think of Mifune. He had promised himself when he got home he'd search for him no matter how many years it took. He'd let him live with him. He was brought out of his daydream by An who tugged on his hand as the school came into view. Sitting on the steps was Z and a few of her fanclub.

"Hey whats going on?" He asked once they were closer.

"You have visitors Byakuya" One of the girls giggled

"Yeah, one's really cute. Z knows who they are but she wouldn't tell us" Another added. Byakuya looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders then stood up. He followed her inside. They walked down the halls until they came to Shinigami-sama's chambers. He stopped in his tracks. Leaning against the closed door was Renji. Rukia sat next to him on the floor. Ichigo yawned as he dozed slightly on Yoruichi's shoulder. He gave An to one of the girls.

"Nii-sama" Rukia was the first to notice him. She jumped up as the rest focused on him.

"Rukia" He said. She ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. We've been rebuilding. Aizen did a lot of damage when he tried to attack Karakura Town"

"Huh?"

"Sorry again" She smiled "We have to get you caught up"

"Captain! Look at you!" Renji grinned then picked him up

"Abarai if you don't put me down I'll kill you" He gave a death glare which did nothing to Renji.

"You're so adorable, its hard to take you seriously" The red head hugged him

"Hey Byakuya" Ichigo said as he was put down

"I guess you beat him then"

"Yeah"

"My faith in you wasn't misplaced" Ichigo smiled at his comment

"Captain Kuchiki smiles? Whats the world coming to?" Renji yelled. Rukia hit him on the head.

"Little Byakuya!" Yoruichi came up behind him with her chest against him. Instead of getting angry he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Yoruichi"

"You're welcome" She placed an arm around him then shouted "Group hug!" Rukia ran over immediately followed by Renji and a very reluctant Ichigo. When they finished Byakuya introduced them to Z. All were astonished that a zanpakuto could take human form like she had. After several minutes they were allowed inside the chambers where Kirio explained everything to Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

"I heard rumors but this is unbelievable. These kids, their powers seem more similar to Chad and Inoue or even Uryu" Ichigo said.

"Its an honor to finally meet you Hikifune -san. You're a legend. Where is your son now?" Rukia asked.

"A team was sent to retrieve him. I then sent another team to take down the man responsible" She answered

"I want to go help" Byakuya said

"I need you here to help with the barrier"

"Its kido right? I can stay" Rukia volunteered

"I'm staying too. You should let him help his friends" Ichigo added "I'd want to do the same if I were in his place"

"Alright fine but..." Her voice caught in her throat as she she watched a light glow around him.

"Finally!" Z shouted in joy as she disappeared. One second a young Byakuya stood there, the next he was in his old body. There were whoops from his sister and lieutenant. Yoruichi grinned. Though Ichigo had on his usual frown he was happy too. Byakuya flexed his fingers then looked at Kirio.

"Renji we're leaving" His voice had also returned to normal "Hikifune-san please alert all of the teachers as to what Shibusen is truly about. I have a feeling when I return many things will change"

"Of course. Bring my son home" She said. He and Renji were gone in an instant.

Meanwhile at Noah's hideout a giant multi headed dragon had appeared.

"Get me Kid" Noah ordered. The children formed a protective circle around their hurt teachers.

"We're not giving up!" Black Star shouted defiantly as a head came towards Kid. He was fast but not fast enough because someone beat him to his teammate, getting him away in time. Holding Kid in his arms was a tall man with dark hair wearing the pants and a shirt with flip flops. In fact it was the same outfit Byakuya had been wearing when they left. Black Star's eyes widened.

" Are you alright?" The man asked him. Kid managed to choke out a "Yes".

"Captain is that Hikifune-san's son?" Renji asked as he pushed his sunglasses up. Maka jumped in surprise. She hadn't even heard him approach her.

"Yes. Noah is it? Today you will die for thinking you could ever possess what is not yours" Byakuya said calmly.

"Don't interfere" Noah growled in annoyance. He didn't realize the serious situation he was in. Renji cracked his knuckles then grabbed his zanpakuto

"Howl Zabimaru" His blade extended, cutting the dragon. It cried in pain then tried to moved to come after him. Renji drew it away from the children. Byakuya put Kid down and started to walk away, pulling out Senbonzakura "Scatter" He whispered. The others watched in amazement as the older men worked. Noah was slowing down so was his dragon.

" Lets stop playing around" Renji yelled as he swung

"A good idea" His captain agreed

"They're weren't serious?" Maka couldn't believe it as could none of the others. Black Star simply stood next to Kid and watched as two rows of blades had appeared out of the ground. They instantly changed into millions of small blades while Renji's blade had transformed into a giant snake that had coiled around the dragon.

"This is so cool" Black Star said to Kid

"Hey you guys while they're finishing them help me treat our teachers!" Tsubaki brought their attention back to their very injured teachers as the dragon disappeared back into the book. Renji waited as Noah collapsed to the ground dead. Byakuya walked calmly over to him.

"Thought it'd be longer" He took in the kids patching up their mentors as best they could . His eyes fell on Kid "You told that guy he'd 'die for thinking he could possess what isn't his'. You gotta wait a few years though don't you?" Renji grinned.

"Indeed Renji, I'm a very patient man" Byakuya told him. His lieutenant and friend laughed.

"Lets get 'em home"


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter (finally). In this there is a brief mention of Ichigo and fullbringers (you'll know who they are if you've read recent chapters) but not too much. I didn't really want to go there. For ages I'm guesstimating everyone to be around twelve and thirteen when the story started. By the end five years have passed. Also I saw An as around five so she's eleven. Also changed the rating to T because of language and some scenes with Byakuya and Kid (which aren't anything too serious. i wasn't sure how far to take it). Here's hoping you enjoy it.  
**

Confusion. That was the word to describe how all the students felt at the assembly. Especially when their beloved Shinigami-sama took his mask off, revealing a she instead of a he and introducing herself. You could hear a pin drop, it was that silent. Kirio Hikifune had expected this. She stood with Byakuya on one side of her and Kid on the other. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Yoruichi sat on the bleachers with the other students. She explained how the school began, what Soul Reapers were and how things were going to change. When she finished it was still silent. "I understand your shock however I had to keep this a secret. I not only lied to you but also to my faithful staff. I would completely understand if you all chose to leave" At first no one said anything then Kilik jumped up on his seat.

"No way Shini-I mean Hikifune-san! This doesn't change anything, no matter how crazy it sounds. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Neither are we!" Fire and Thunder said at the same time joining their meister

"Yeah, same here!" Another student shouted

"Us too!" Before long the whole school was standing in support of her. A single tear trailed down her face as she smiled. Kid took her hand in his and glanced casually at Byakuya who stood emotionlessly watching the audience. In fact Kid wouldn't have thought this affected him at all if he hadn't seen his mother's other hand in Byakuya's own.

* * *

Later that day found Kirio in a private conference with Head Captain Yamamoto who had decided after hearing Byakuya that she shouldn't feel alone anymore. While they talked Byakuya sat on the steps outside the school, watching Renji teach Black Star some new techniques as he wielded Tsubaki. Rukia and Ichigo had gone off on a tour of the city with Maka and Soul. Yoruichi had gone off with Blair to do who knows what. That left Byakuya alone to collect his thoughts. He still had aspects of his child personality, for instance it showed when he was annoyed or angered more. Yoruichi suggested it might be awhile before he was completely back to his old self. He was happy yet sad the same time that his stay at the DWMA was almost over. Head Captain Yamamoto had made it known that he wanted his Sixth Division captain back.

"You'll be leaving soon won't you?" Kid walking up to face him

"Yes"

"I-I-"

"You'll find someone else Kairi" Kid blushed slightly at the use of his real name "Someone who will appreciate you and love you. Think of me as only a passing season, it was never meant to last" Byakuya used one hand to pull something out of his hair. Filled with a bit of anger and even more determination he grabbed Byakuya's hand in a tight grip.

"You're not a 'passing season'. I'll never meet anyone like you again. Your temper, your beauty, your kindness, all of these form the most perfect person I've ever met. Its a plus that you're also very symmetrical" Kid became more emboldened when he saw the edge of his crush's mouth curve into a smile. His heart skipped a beat "You're mine when I turn eighteen" He declared not noticing until after those words had left his lips that everyone was watching them now, even students who were on their way to class.

"Go Kid!" Maka clapped wildly since she had just returned from the tour. The Thompson sisters clapped with her. There were hoots and hollers from the rest of his friends.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets within five feet of him!" Renji added to which he got a glare from Byakuya. To hide his embarrassment Kid threw his arms around the older man and hid his face on his shoulder which only made everyone go wilder. Byakuya placed an arm around him. He gave no response, only laughed softly. Renji pretended he had a heart attack from witnessing such a sight. Tired of his teasing Senbonzakura went after him in her human form.

Meanwhile Kirio Hikifune paced in her office where Yamamoto sat drinking tea. Dr. Stein, Sid, Nygus and Spirit Albarn. They had all sat silently as the conversation went along, only adding when they were needed. "And so it is agreed then? Your son will take over one day, Byakuya will visit once a month to report, the students here will be trained in how to deal with hollows though I'd prefer if that was still left to us. I have contacted the vizards, they will be responsible for training. It will give them something constructive to do. Am I leaving out anything?"

"No sir" She turned to face him "Thank you for this"

"No Hikifune-san, thank you. I had neglected you and this school for far too long yet you never gave up" He stood up "You have done a wonderful job here, all of you have" Yamamoto said turning to the others. "I will take my leave tomorrow. You must come home for at least a few days, show Kairi where his mother came from. I am also sure Shunsui, Junshiro, Retsu and Hiyori for certain would like to see you"

"Hiyori" She whispered, memories coming back of the outspoken girl she had loved as a daughter

"Do you have someone who will remain in charge?"

"Spirit" She said without hesitation. She trusted him completely and he was the Death Scythe in charge of North America so it made sense to her. Yamamoto nodded.

"Good, all of that is cleared up. Now everyone sit and drink tea with me. I hate doing so alone" Kirio relaxed and scooted next to Nygus. The group spent the rest of the evening talking.

* * *

"Welcome to the Soul Society" Captain Yamamoto announced the next afternoon. He had allowed a fairly large group of students to the Soul Society. All of the captains stood at the gate to welcome them. Kirio could barely contain her joy when she saw Junshiro and Shunsui. She hugged one then threw her arms around the other.

"It's nice to see you again. I never thought I'd get another chance" Captain Ukitake coughed. Kirio frowned as she slapped Shunsui on the back of his head.

"Have you been taking care of him?"

"Of course!" Her friend whined rubbing where he had been hit "That really hurt, by the way you still look lovely my beautiful Kirio" He received another hit for the comment

"It is wonderful to have you back" Captain Unohana said. Kirio threw her arms around the older woman too who hugged her back. "You were greatly missed"

"KIRIO!" A short blond screamed. She pushed through the crowd until she came to the woman who had been like a mother to her. Hiyori paused briefly as she took in the changed features of the woman standing in front of her, the longer hair, the worry lines but the same gentle smile. She tackled her in an attempt to embrace her. Kirio laughed as Hiyori cried into her shirt. "Can you tell she missed you?" Shinji grinned "Bout time too. By the way who's the boy?" He asked looking at Kid who didn't know what to do with all the attention his mother was receiving. His friends and classmates were off wondering around and he had no clue as to where Byakuya went.

"My son" She stood up with Hiyori still attached to her waist "Kairi these are my friends and practically family. Especially this one, Hiyori"

"She was a Soul Reaper?" Kid asked. His mother nodded "But she looks my age or younger" Hiyori's eyebrow twitched

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm much older and mature than you! Don't think just cus Kirio's your mom that I won't kick your butt...and why are you staring at me like that?" Kid had tilted his head slightly as if studying her.

"Your hairstyle makes the rest of you look very unsymmetrical. I can fix it...please let me fix it" Kid pleaded

"Kirio whats wrong with him? Is he insane?" Hiyori inched away from Kid who kept coming closer.

"Ahhh yes about that..." She began.

Meanwhile from atop a building not too far away Byakuya had observed everything with a sleeping An in his arms for a few minutes before heading to his own home. He had every intention of finding Mifune no matter how long it took. It only took a second for him to realize Black Star was running beside him. He smirked before using shun po to move faster. A determined Black Star tried to keep up. By the time they arrived at the Kuchiki estates he fell on his back. "How did you do that? Gotta teach it to me" He managed to get out. "Come" He simply answered. Without question Black Star followed him. Byakuya led him to his grandfather where introductions were passed around. Byakuya announced An would be staying with them. He had servants prepare her a room and another one for Black Star who wasn't paying attention. He was more interested in the weapons hanging around. Byakuya also announced he intended to find An and his friend in the Rukongai. Ginrei simply smiled as his grandson talked, noticing the change in his personality. It wasn't big but it was enough for someone like him who had known Byakuya all his life to notice. Besides he thought the little girl to be cute though he hadn't decided on the young ninja yet. He did feel that the two would fit in among the Kuchiki clan. Despite popular opinion the Kuchiki family were not as strict as people thought and in fact until Byakuya had lost his parents they were known as being an extremely relaxed, laid back family. When Byakuya finished Ginrei invited his grandson's new 'children' to meet the more of the family. Black Star had to be dragged away from a sword he had found while An, who had awakened, had taken the elder Kuchiki's hand and skipped happily away with him.

~1 Month Later~

Byakuya had fit back into life in the Soul Society. He found the Sixth Divsion offices in disarray when he had returned. Signs of his red headed lieutenant were everywhere. Other than that he had reports everything had run smoothly to which he wasn't surprised. He had plenty of faith in Renji. In no time at all he was running things the way they used to be. He took up training again to get himself back in shape. Senbonzakura now had the permanent effect of being able to transform into a human body outside of his mental world. Captain Kurotsuchi loved it and wanted to run tests on her and Byakuya, who still snapped every once in a while or made a childish comment. Such as the first day back at the captain's meeting when Kurotsuchi kept poking him with a pencil Byakuya snatched it away, broke it then said very loudly "Don't touch me you annoying quack" His eyes had widened right after the words left his mouth. The others sat stunned. Their usual calm, stoic captain had just called another a name.

"As I suspected, you still retain bits of your childish personality" Kurotsuchi stated. Zaraki laughed "That was how he acted when he was a kid? I'd like to see more of it Kuchiki!". Even Toshiro thought it was funny and had to fight hard to keep from grinning. Since then every so often something would slip out of Byakuya's mouth though he tried hard to prevent it. His grandfather loved it, especially since he thought Byakuya had changed for the better since coming back. Currently he moved quickly to get home. Each day as soon as he finished he did this. As soon as his feet touched the ground outside his house a squeal of joy rang through the air as An ran out to greet him. It was his favorite part of the day. She attached herself to his legs "Byakuya you're home!" Without caring that anyone might see he picked her up. An had become the 'princess' of the house which many of the servants lovingly called her. She got whatever she wanted. His relatives loved her. She ran around with the other Kuchiki children. She had even become best friends with Yachiru, not that Byakuya approved, who would come over all the time. Rukia watched from the doorway. Since Ichigo had lost his Reaper powers he wasn't able to see them anymore and so had begun living the life of a normal human. Byakuya could tell she was upset. An seemed to be a bright spot for her so he let Rukia do whatever she wanted with the young girl. After ruffling her hair he put her down. She raced off after a bird. "Did you find him?" Rukia asked. Her brother frowned. He had been searching for Mifune in the Rukongai districts ever since he had returned. His silence answered Rukia's question. "Don't be upset" She said "I'm sure you will"

"What about you? You miss Kurosaki?"

"Of course I do...but its for the best" She sighed turning away. He took her hand as they walked "We'll both see them again Rukia"

~5 Months~

"Never let your guard down no matter how well you think you're doing. Let's try again" Shinji said as a group of students stood watching. He and Hiyori were in the process of training a new batch of students. Byakuya had observed for a few minutes before going back inside. He was the representative for Captain Yamamoto and made trips to the school once every couple of weeks to monitor how everything was going. He'd usually chat with Kirio, check on Maka and Soul, buy candy for An and spend time training Black Star. the young ninja was back and forth between Byakuya's home and the school. He and Renji had become fast friends which didn't surprise Byakuya. As he walked through the halls he spotted Kid going over something with the Spartoi group off to the side. Apparently they were preparing for another mission. Kid happened to glance up in time to see him. The Captain gave him a smirk which caused Kid to stutter over some words and his face to heat up. His friends hadn't seen Byakuya and asked if he was ok. The older man continued on his way without missing a beat.

~12 Months~

"I've found him" Byakuya whispered to himself as he raced to the Rugonkai. He had been searching for Mifune as much as he could. Trying to find his spiritual energy had been pretty much impossible because the man died when Byakuya had been in his child body and so he never sensed what Mifune's energy felt like. He had investigated tips and searched until he was exhausted but the Rugonkai was big and there was never a guarantee Mifune would even remember anything. One cold night while he had been reviewing his division's expenses An came to his room with Yachiru. Both in their pajamas.

"An said she can sense your friend Mifune" Yachiru announced happily.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked studying her. She nodded.

"She can show you where he is" The pink haired girl added. Without hesitation Byakuya grabbed An in his arms and got away before Yachiru could come along.

"Go straight. Turn here and here. Keep going" An directed him as they went. Before long he stopped outside a small home. Since it was night there weren't many people out and those that were gave the two strange looks.

"He's in this house?" Byakuya asked. An nodded as she took his hand. All kinds of things raced through his mind. He had thought he was close once before and the disappointment he felt after finding out he wasn't had been very hard to deal with but An had never mentioned being able to sense him. Maybe Mifune would be here, maybe. He knocked gently on the door. A few minutes later a young man came to the door. He rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you and what could you possible want this late at night?"

"I apologize but I am looking for someone. His name is Mifune"

"Mifune? Nope never heard of him" The young man prepared to shut the door when Byakuya placed his foot in between.

"Please. I have no bad intentions towards him. He's a friend. If you know him please tell me" Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he said 'please' but he was feeling desperate.

"I told you I never heard of him" The man growled before slamming the door. Defeated Byakuya leaned his forehead against the door. He heard An gasp then felt as her hand slipped from his.

"Byakuya" She said quietly tugging on his clothes.

"Yes?"

"Look" He followed her gaze to see a man with swords attached to his hip walking toward them. He stopped mid stride, his head tilted ever so slightly.

"An?"

"Mifune!" She squealed running to him. He laughed as he scooped her up. "Byakuya looked everywhere for you!"

"Byakuya? He finally noticed the man watching them. "Byakuya..." He walked over with An still in his arms."You're not a kid anymore"

"No I'm not"

"Does that mean I can't hug you?" To answer the question Byakuya hugged him. Mifune smiled "I missed you two".

Soon after Mifune was given a room in the Kuchiki house. He was also made the official tutor of the children which he loved though he still went to the Rugonkai since had made friends there especially among the children. Black Star trained with him when he wasn't chasing after the younger ones. The Kuchiki home became filled with laughter and happiness again.

~2 Years~

"So who is this guy again?" Black Star asked Byakuya. The two of them were watching as Rukia answered questions from an investigative squad led by Captain Soi Fon. Byakuya himself wasn't completely clear as to what was going on but knew it had to do with Ichigo Kurosaki. The Head Captain had been tight lipped about it. "He is a former Soul Reaper representative who lost his powers after defeating a very powerful enemy. He was good friends with Rukia and Renji"

"Ahhhh, ok...so do they think he did something? Because that wouldn't make sense if no one has had any contact with him since then"

"A good point. I am in fact slightly confused myself"

"Really? Well then..." Before Byakuya could stop him he was in between Soi Fon and Rukia in seconds. Mifune's training of him had definitely had a positive impact. "Leave her alone! You guys came over here yesterday doing the same shit! She doesn't know anything so go away!"

"You little brat I have orders to question Lieutenant Kuchiki. If you have a problem with that-"

"Black Star is right" Byakuya interrupted "My sister has told you everything you need to know which isn't very much. The fact that you continue to question her shows that you believe she is lying"

"I never said that"

"No but your body language shows it. Now please leave, you have upset her enough already" He left no room for argument. With one last glare at him she ordered her men to leave. Once they were gone Rukia let out a sigh and relaxed "Thank you" She said to both "I have no clue as to what they think Ichigo has done"

"I have a feeling we will find out soon enough" Her brother answered.

* * *

A month later and they definitely had found out what Ichigo had been accused of. Byakuya rubbed his temples. It had to do with people called fullbringers. The more he thought about it the worse his headache. Rukia and Renji had snuck off to see him despite the the warnings he had given. He didn't even want to think about what would happen when they returned. He uncharacteristically allowed his head to hit his desk. On top of that all of the children were coming to visit. Maka, Soul, Kid and the Thompson sisters. Black Star had more or less become a permanent fixture at the Kuchiki home ever since Tsubaki had achieved the power of a death scythe. They were currently on "break" as Tsubaki had told him. She had gone home to spend time with her family while Black Star continued to wreck havoc with him though he had shown signs of calming down recently. Mifune said it was because of Byakuya's influence. He had told him in confidence that Black Star had mentioned he wanted to be like the Kuchiki heir when he was grown. The thought brought a smile to his face. An and Black Star were so much apart of his life now that he couldn't imagine how things had been without them. An would follow Yachiru and Captain Zaraki around. Everyone adored her. Black Star would practice frequently with others in the Sixth Division. He and Renji would then annoy him the rest of the day. Byakuya wouldn't change a thing about it.

"Byakuya are you still here?" It sounded like Captain Unohana.

"Yes" He sat up straight just as she entered the room. Her usual smile gone and her eyes were filled with sadness. "There has been an accident"

"What happened?" His first thoughts were Renji and Rukia had done something stupid in the human world. He never expected the next words out of her mouth.

"Black Star engaged with a hollow. Tsubaki had just returned and he wanted to prove himself. He miscalculated how powerful it was. Fighting humans are one thing, hollows are entirely different. Tsubaki was able to bring him back. He is seriously hurt Byakuya"

"Where is he?" He asked, keeping his emotionless mask on. Captain Unohana motioned for him to follow her. Their walk was silent as she led him to where Black Star was being kept. The room was small and already filled with Black Star's friends. Maka glanced at him then went back to watching her friend's beathing. Patty's eyes were wet from her tears as Liz had an arm around her. Kid and Soul stood by Black Star's bedside. Mifune sat in a corner watching. Kilik was also there but without his weapon partners. He looked over each of them. They were growing up fast, they had their whole lives ahead of them. Then he looked at Black Star's motionless body. Captain Unohana had mentioned he had been trying to prove himself. "Who was he attempting to impress?" Byakuya moved closer to the bed.

"You" Maka answered.

"Me? Do not lie to me Maka"

"I'm not. All he ever talked about was making you proud. It's why he trained so hard. You've had a huge influence on his life whether you realize it or not. If he sees Sid-sensei as his father then you're most certainly his brother"

"She's right" Kid spoke up "He didn't care about being the greatest or most powerful anymore Byakuya. You never noticed what he did or paid attention anyway. You were always busy. He even worked as hard as he did to get Tsubaki to become a death scythe so you would at least say you were proud of him". His eyes widened. It was true he had been busy with running the division but he never thought that he had ignored Black Star in anyway, at least not to this extent. It reminded him of Renji all over again. Anger at himself began to well up. So much that his spiritual pressure fluctuated causing those in the room to have difficulty breathing.

"Byakuya!" Retsu Unohana said sternly from the door "Calm down. I realize you are upset but it will not make things better". He relaxed and glanced at Mifune. Something passed between them. He stood up, stretched and told the children visiting hours were over. Surprisingly no one complained as they left. Once they were gone he knelt beside the bed. "We have tried as much as we can. He must have the will to come back" She told him. He gave a nod. She followed the rest out leaving him alone. Byakuya took Black Star's cold hand.

"I'm sorry Black Star. You and An are my world. I can not lose you. How can I make up the unnecessary pain I've caused if you leave?" He had promised himself he would never again ignore the accomplishments of someone close to him. Yes he and Renji hadn't been the best of friends when they fought but it had still made him feel terrible. It had never been his intention to overlook his lieutenant yet he had, not even noticing that he had achieved bankai. The situations were so similar that Byakuya thought he was being punished and this was his last warning. Feeling angry and helpless he shun poed out a window then ran to the Sixth Division training grounds. He allowed his spiritual pressure to whip out of control, destroying buildings in the process. Senbonzakura watched from a safe distance away, never thinking she'd ever see the day when Byakuya would cry again yet there he was with tears running down his face surrounded by quite a few of the division buildings in ruins. His energy soon calmed down but he stayed where he was with his head bowed in defeat.

"We could feel that shit all the way in my division" Captain Zaraki grumbled "Never thought I'd actually rather he kept his emotions in check"

"He is in pain"

"Obviously. Alright kid, get off" He helped Black Star off his back "You owe me for this! I expect to have a fight with you when you're 100%, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks" Black Star had awoken minutes after Byakuya left. He had felt his spiritual pressure. Seeing Zaraki coming to visit he convinced him to bring him to the man he considered his family now. His steps were slightly wobbly. Captain Unohana would never have allowed him to leave. He grinned at the thought. When he felt close enough he yelled out

"What's your problem?" Byakuya was on him in an instant. The young ninja could barely breathe because of how tight Byakuya clung to him.

"I am so sorry"

"Not a big deal. I shoulda said something"

"There is something you should know"

"What's that?" He watched Byakuya straighten himself. The older man gave Black Star the scariest glare he had ever seen.

"If you EVER do anything like that again I will kill you myself" He didn't even crack a smirk. Black Star gave a nervous laugh before attempting to run away. He didn't get very far when Byakuya had him by the collar.

"Good job Kuchiki! You scare children! " Captain Zaraki shouted. Senbonzakura rolled her eyes.

~3 Years~

The funeral had been short and full of good memories. The way Genrei Kuchiki would've wanted. Byakuya remained at the grave site where his grandfather had been buried next to Byakuya's parents. Some distance away An, Blackstar and Mifune waited for him. He knelt in front of the headstone. Genrei had been a second father to him. He had taught Byakuya everything he knew about being a Soul Reaper. He remembered telling him that he wanted to adopt An and Black Star. Genrei had agreed, even convincing the rest of the family not that it took much since the two children were the life of the house. Byakuya had been at his bedside when he died. The last words his grandfather said was that he loved him. "You have done so much for me Grandfather. I will pass on your legacy to the next generation..." He glanced at the two sitting underneath a tree. An was snuggled against Black Star who was chatting with Mifune. He placed a small flower on the grave and stood.

"Kuchiki-san the ceremony will start soon" A servant said bowing apologetically. He gave a nod.

"That's right you're the official head of the house now aren't you? I forgot your family is different than mine" Yoruichi said jumping down from another tree. "In order to be the true head the one before has to die"

"Yes but I would give anything for him to come back, even giving this up". She placed an arm through his. A soft breeze blew taking the flower off the ground. They watched it float in the sky until the wind took it away.

~5 Years~

"Hurry up! Liz can only keep him away for so long!" An eighteen year old Maka shouted to her friends.

"Awww come one, everything looks fine" Black Star went to grab a handful of chips but his hands were smacked by Tsubaki who quickly raced to get cups. Soul ran in with the hamburgers. Kilik and Ox had just finished the cake. Kim blew up the last balloon. Jackie judged her work of setting up the presents. Patty simply ran around panicking. An, now eleven, finished her Happy Birthday sign and took it to Harver to hang up.

"This is what they get for being last minute" Kirio said as she sipped a glass of water.

"Indeed" Byakuya hadn't even thought there was going to be a party but Maka had decided since the rest of them who were eighteen hadn't really had one they'd do one for Kid. The rest of the adults stood off to the side watching the chaos. Nygus kept shaking her head while Sid went on about what kind of man he was when he had been alive. Dr. Stein kept casually dropping things into Spirit Albarn's drinks. Probably to knock him out then experiment on him. It hadn't surprised Byakuya at all how friendly Captain Kurotsuchi and Stein had become. Spirit was so caught up in getting Maka's attention he didn't even notice. They were coming down to the wire.

"Liz said they're on their way!" Soul announced covering the mic on his cell phone.

"Tell her we'll be ready" Maka ordered. Sure enough five minutes later everything was set. "Shhhhhh!" Kim whispered peeking out the door then shutting it quickly. Silent anticipation filled the room. Suddenly the door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone said at the same time. Kid looked very surprised. That didn't stop the first words out of his mouth being

"What did you do? Do you guys know how long I worked to get this room symmetrical?"

"KAIRI!" Kirio snapped.

"Sorry, thanks guys" He smiled sheepishly though he did adjust a picture frame. Byakuya watched them all as they enjoyed the party. They had come far from the twelve and thirteen year olds he had met. Black Star had joined the Eleventh Division, the first human to fully do so, after he had discovered his own zanpakuto while practicing against Zaraki. Tsubaki now traveled with Yumi Azusa. It was assumed she'd be made the new scythe in charge of the East Asian region since Yumi wanted a break. Maka helped teach classes at the school and occasionally took missions with Soul who also taught. Kilik had yet to get his weapons to death scythes so he spent much of his time collecting souls. Ox and Kim were officially engaged though they had yet to set a wedding while their weapons, Harvar and Jackie, had just started dating. The Thompson girls had opened up their own restaurant in town. Kid had been in training to take over his mother's duties as head of the school. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off of him. To him Kid had grown into a very nice looking young man, he still had his strange OCD for symmetrical things. Byakuya also remembered Kid's words about Byakuya being his when he turned eighteen. He sighed. He had hoped Kid's feelings would have faded. If anything they had grown stronger. There were times when Kid had dated that Byakuya had felt jealousy which surprised him. Kid had once remarked he had only tried dating to keep his mother happy. Kid caught Byakuya watching him. He didn't get the chance to go over since Patty pulled him into a silly dance. By the time it was over Byakuya was gone. He searched all of downstairs. Before he could dash up to the second floor to search Dr. Stein stopped him. "He left Kid".

"Why?"

"Not sure, you should go find out" Dr. Stein smiled, patted Kid on the shoulder and walked back to the party. Dashing outside he opened a gate to the Soul Society. Once there he headed to the Kuchiki estates. He hadn't been in the house more than a minute when Senbonzakura appeared "He's in his office".

"Thank you" Knowing where the office was he ran down the hall, not stopping until he came to the door. His heart was pounding against his chest. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Byakuya sat behind his desk going over paperwork. Kid didn't know what to do so slowly walked in.

"Do you need something?" The object of his affection asked.

"N-no. J-just wanted t-to visit" He couldn't believe how nervous he was. It wasn't like he expected anything. Byakuya had made it clear on more than one occasion that he should find someone his age.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes. W-why wouldn't I?"

"Because you seem to have a hard time speaking" Byakuya smirked.

"O-oh" Annoyed with himself for getting his hopes up he turned to leave "Sorry for bothering you". Just as he got the door open a hand closed it.

"But I did not say for you to" Byakuya gently whispered against his neck. Kid almost died right there. "Kairi if you tell me right now that you wish to leave then I will let you"

"I-I don't w-want to" He managed to get out as Byakuya wrapped an arm around his waist. "A-are you sure y-you want to be with me? You mentioned h-how I should be w-with someone m-my age"

"I did say that but I never truly meant it" Byakuya kissed the back of his neck "I found myself jealous whenever you were with another"

"T-that's good t-to know" He tried not thinking about the soft fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Byakuya turned him around swiftly and kissed him. When the kiss broke he spoke quietly into Kid's ear

"Happy Birthday Kairi". The combination of Byakuya's voice, his touches and kiss made an already light headed Kid faint in his arms. The older man laughed as he pulled the boy into his arms.

Ten minutes later Byakuya was going over the paperwork in his office while Kid slept in his room next door. Renji burst inside without knocking with Senbonzakura on his heels. Apparently she had tried to stop him.

"Hey Byakuya. Heard a certain boy stopped by here"

"He did" He answered not taking his eyes off his work.

"Well?"

"He passed out when I told him 'Happy Birthday'"

"Seriously?" Renji laughed "I'll definitely use this as ammunition later. Oh yeah I remember why I came here. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Byakuya's eyebrow twitched as he watched his lieutenant. Renji, well and Captain Kurotsuchi, had effectively caused Byakuya to avoid alcohol.

"Well I figured five years has been enough time away from it. Don't let one bad memory ruin it"

"Renji because I got drunk with you I ended up in a child's body and you're asking me to have one with you now?"

"I thought you'd would've let go of it"

"Scatter Senbonzakura" He said. His zanpakuto grinned evilly as she turned into thousands of small blades.

"Wait! Byakuya calm down!" Renji said backing out of the room.

"Renji"

"Yeah?"

"Run"

"Damn!" He shouted then took off down the hall.

**Woot! Its done! I know it had been awhile since I updated this and I had wanted to just drop it but a part of me wanted to finish it soooooo i hope you liked it. Now I'm off to see what else I should finish. :)**


End file.
